


Give Us a Chance

by valeandkitty21



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Slow Build, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeandkitty21/pseuds/valeandkitty21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shit Ben I miss Dad's pancakes."<br/>"I miss them too especially when he made shitty dinosaurs shape pancakes that ended up looking like dicks when we were litte."<br/>"As gross as it sounds I miss dad and papa behaving like horny teenagers, where dad would smack papa's ass and papa would punch him. or when they would make out in the living room. I hate to see them how they are right now fighting."<br/>"I hate it too. hey got an idea we should be like cupid and make them fall in love."</p><p>A mistake is made and a guy in a Deadpool suit and a girl in a Deadpool mask appear to be from the future are stuck in the past. They want to go back home but shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Deadpool? WTF

It was like any other day for me as Peter Parker college student by day and hero by night. I had a pretty good idea on how I wanted my life to go. I’m about to get a chance in being a part time intern in Stark industries and being part of the avengers. Things are looking good for me despite my tragic past events. I suddenly feel optimistic about everything. I have my mind and eyes set for my better future.

I’m in such a great mood that I don’t even mind that my nightly patrol over the city is quiet haven’t seen anything bad go down in the past hour. I let my legs dangle on the edge of the building where I’m sitting. I’m thinking whether to call it a night or not.

“Hey Spidey what’s got you in such a good mood? Finally got laid or what?” Someone says behind me. I know perfectly who that deep voice belongs to. No one other than the Merc with the mouth Wade Wilson aka Deadpool the worst person I have ever met.

“Does it always have to be sex related to you?” I ask annoyed. 

“I don’t make it like that you just have a dirty mind Spidey.” Deadpool replies joining me by the edge of the building. I groan and say whatever knowing that he won’t drop the topic. 

“What brings you back to New York? Don’t tell me you plan on killing someone here because I will stop you.” I ask and threaten. Deadpool shakes his head.

“Nope just missed the view of a certain spider’s ass.” Deadpool answers.

“What the hell Wade!” 

“Hey never said it was yours. Black Widows is also a spider. Don’t flatter yourself baby boy.”

“Whatever.”

Wade’s constant sexual remarks and comments are always inappropriate but I can’t help but laugh at them but not in front of him. I can’t never give him the satisfaction. 

“Shit mother of all holly chimichangas! What the fuck is that!” Wade yells as he points. I look at what he’s pointing. It’s a large clouds gathering and making a circle at a far distance.

“It can be Thor can’t it?” Wade asks. Its logical to think it might be him coming back from Asgard but it’s too big to be the portal to Asgard. 

“No it’s not him. Thor is at Starks tower.” I reply 

“You don’t think it’s one of those alien mother fuckers?”

“No they’re all gone. But I’m going to check it out.” I said getting up from the edge of the building ready to swing. 

“Wait take me with you. If it’s another alien attack I can help.” Wade proposes. I think about it for a second. Wade hasn’t done anything bad in the last few months that I know of. His kill count decreased. Also if it’s an alien attack we do need as much help as possible.

“Get on my back I will swing us there.” I said.

“Awesome Spidey taxi!” Wade comment cheerfully. I suddenly feel like I made the wrong choice. He gets on my back both his strong arms around my back and legs around my waist. It’s like I’m a koala carrying their baby. With Wade on my back I jump off the building and shot a web swinging across to the mysterious cloud portal shape. Wade yells like he’s on a rollercoaster. 

We arrive in less than 5 minutes and people are running away in fear that I might be another alien attack. The avengers are present looking up at the portal. There are also a whole lot of S.H.I.E.L.D agents with big guns. I land in front of Captain and Wade gets off my back. 

“What’s going on? It’s not another alien attack is it?” I ask.

“Sure hope not.” Hawkeye answer while looking up at the portal. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S says it’s some sort of traveling wave.” Iron man says as he lands next to Captain.

“You don’t think it’s a time traveler trying to make his way to destroy the time line?” Bruce asks.

“No way Cable isn’t the one to mess with that he’s the exact opposite. He’s always calling me up because I supposedly mess up the future and he makes me fix it. It can be him but my bet is 50/50 just because I haven’t seen him appear in a diva like portal. The person or people who are trying to come out of the portal obviously want attention.” Wade comments. The avengers stare at Wade like he’s the one at fault for this happening.

“Why the hell is he here?” Tony yells.

“I thought it would be an alien invasion. We could have used some extra hands.” I explain.

“Good thinking Spiderman.” Captain praised at my thinking. 

Suddenly a loud thunder is heard following my lighting from the portal above us. 

“Get ready guys we don’t know who or what it might be.” Captain explains. I mentally prepare myself and hope it’s not anyone or anything that can possible destroy earth. 

“Bruce on my signal get Hulk ready.” Steve adds. We all get in position to attack. Deadpool has his Katana’s out, Hawkeye his arrows ready to aim, Black Widow her guns in her hand, Thor a grip on his hammer, Iron man charging his blasters, Bruce waiting for his order and Captain America holding his Shield. I get ready for the worst then I see two people fall out of the portal. One person is pinning the other down and they gracefully land on the ground in front of us. The person still holding the other on the ground. I get a better look at them. The person who is pinning down the other is a male and he is wearing a Deadpool suit with everything included the Katanas. The person underneath the Deadpool look alike is a young woman in civilian clothes but with a Deadpool mask covering her face. The girl is struggling to get the man off of her. All the avengers, Wade and I just stare at the pair on the ground. 

“Let go or I will tell Dad you have the suit on!” the woman yells trying to escape the hold of the Deadpool look alike.

“Don’t you fucken dare or I will tell pops that you’re thinking of breaking his heart because you want to be an artist.” Deadpool look alike yells back. They continue they’re bickering like cats and dogs. I see that Iron man and the others take a defensive stand. We still don’t know who they are or what they plan to do or why they’re here.

“Tell us your names and what you plan to do here. Cooperate with us and we won’t have any problems.” Captain America said. The two strangers stop bickering and they quickly stand up.

“Fuck me that thing worked.” Deadpool lookalike said.

“I told you not to mess with pops stuff.” The woman yells at the Deadpool lookalike.

“I saved your life and I don’t get a thank you? How ungrateful.”

“You made us go back in time. How the hell will we get back home?”

They continue to bicker again like little kids fighting on who are right and wrong. Natasha whistles with her pointer and thumb. The whistle is loud enough to stop both the strangers from fighting. The strangers focus their attention to Natasha.

“We need answers. Deadpool!” Natasha yells facing Wade. Which he gets startles and points his pointer finger at himself.

“Moi?” he says faking being surprised. 

“Explain the extra Deadpool guy.” Clint adds. 

“I’m just as confused as you guys are. I fore sure know that ain’t me.” 

"I'm not Deadpool." The deadpool lookalike says. 

"Then who are you?" Tony asks.

"I rather not say." 

"Doesn't matter. J.A.R.V.I.S tuna full scan."

"Sir I don't have any files on them." J.A.R.V.I.S replies in his British voice. 

"I need you to tell us who you are, why are you here." Tony asks.

"We're-"

"Don't tell them we might fuck up the time line." Says deadpool lookalike cutting off the woman. 

"I wasn't going to tell them and they might help us."

"Pops and dad might find out we're gone and they might be looking for us."

"What if they don't? We're screwed!"

"Don't be a negative Nancy."

"You never look at the consequences."

"You always look at the negative things."

They again begin to fight among themselves. I grow impatient and decide to intervene.

"Hey I'm Spiderman. It's alright if you two don't want to tell us who you two are but we need to know if you're a possible threat to us and how you two got here." I ask nicely hoping they would give me answers. They are silent looking at me then at each other. They whisper among themselves for a minute. 

"We are not a threat we came here by an accident. My father made a device for time travel to be possible but it was just a prototype but this dumbass alter it and it worked because we're stuck here." The woman explains pointing at the Deadpool lookalike. 

"Well this dumbass made the time travel possible and this dumbass saved your life. You were about to get shot and I used to it out of panic to save you." Deadpool lookalike explains even further pointing at himself. 

"You could have used your body as a shield to protect me and we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I panicked okay I didn't think."

"You never think."

They begin to argue again. This is getting old. At this rate we won't get nowhere with them arguing. I can see the others are feeling the same thing and I feel. Annoyance. 

"They bicker like Loki and I when we were young warriors." Thor comments and laughs to himself. I hear gun shots behind me and I turn around and Wade was the one who fired them. He has his gun in the air and puts it back in his hostler. 

"Listen you two! I won't play games now tell me who you both are. Where did you get the mask and the whole Deadpool suit? My suit." Wade asks threatening as he got close to the times travelers. But it seems they weren't scared of the real Deadpool. That said a lot because anyone who got threaten by Deadpool at least got scared. I would honestly get a little bit scared if he threatens me. 

"We can't tell you that but we can tell you that the suit and the mask was a gift." Deadpool lookalike said. 

"You both came from a device do you have it? We can help you go back home." Steve offers.

"It's a one way trip. I accidentally dropped it when I ran to save her." Deadpool lookalike explains. 

"I think we would have to wait until my pops find us." The woman says. 

"Who is your pops?" Natasha asks crossing her arms and looking directly at the pair. 

"We can't say I don't want to mess up the future." Deadpool lookalike responds.

"We worked with less information before." Clint comments. I have a feeling they're planning to figure out who they really are. I can't lie I'm curious too.

"What in the hell happened here?" Director Fury asks sounding pissed off like always arriving at the scene. I have never seen that man smile or laugh in the time I have met him. 

"Who are these people? Why do I feel that Deadpool is involved?" Fury asks.

"What the hell! I don't know them. They ain't with me." Wade explains. 

"Turn them in S.H.I.E.L.D for questioning. I don't want any fuck ups. Don't need another war on my hands."

"We aren't a threat Mr Pirate. We just got in a jam and want to go home. We come in peace." Deadpool lookalike says holding up the vulician salute chuckling. I get the reference and I think Wade does too because we both laugh. 

"Get this fool for questioning and the other." Fury orders. S.H.I.E.L.D agents get their guns out and step closer to the pair. This wasn't the way I wanted it to go. 

"Shit!" Cursed the Deadpool lookalike.

"Ben!" Cries out the woman as she holds onto the Deadpool lookalike shoulder. The Deadpool lookalike wraps a protective arm around her waist. 

"Sir they are not a threat they're just lost and want to go back home. They won't talk because they say it would damage the timeline the future." Steve tries to reason with him. 

"Not taking chances they might be mutant or have some kind of power to conquer the planet. They might be lying for all I know." Fury explains. He might be right but then again I don't know what to believe. They seem genuine to me. The agents start to get closer to the pair pointing their guns at them. 

"Please just come with us." Steve asks calmly. 

"No way Cap. Can't risk any details about the future because we might not exist and I love existing." Deadpool lookalike replies. Something is up he knows Steve's nickname. 

"I'm sorry." Deadpool lookalike says. He does the famous Spiderman Hand gesture to release the web from the web shooters. Web came out of wrist and he drags a car and flips it over towards the agents and us. Deadpool lookalike carries the girl and they makes run for it. I'm in shock does he really have a pair of my web shooters. Where did he get them? Why does he have them? 

"Spidey let's go!" Wade said making me come back from my state of shock. All the avengers run after them. Tony is the first one to catch up to them. But the Deadpool lookalike is the only one facing him. The woman is nowhere to be found probably hiding. Deadpool lookalike easily disarms Tony’s Iron man suit making him come out of it. Next Clint tries to disable him with one of his net arrows. But Deadpool lookalike trips him with the web. Then Natasha fights him hand to hand combat. The fight is impressive he fights just as good as her but he webs her to the ground. Hulk and Thor corner him. 

“Hey fake me look what I got!” Deadpool yells he’s behind me. He has the woman with the Deadpool mask by her arm. The girl struggles to get out of the grip Wade has on her. Wade pulls out a gun and aims it at the woman. 

“Deadpool! Don’t kill her.” I yell. I didn’t even see him leave. He works fast.

“I won’t kill her. I might just shot her in the leg if fake me doesn’t turn hiself in.” he explains.

“Ben!” The woman screams. I can tell that she’s really scared by the yell she gives to the Deadpool lookalike named Ben. Ben gets close to Wade and to Woman. 

“Don’t do anything to her. She’s not a mutant or has powers. She’s a normal. A normal 16 year old girl. She’s my sister. My baby sister.” Ben says trying to reason with Wade. Wade lets go of the girl and she runs to her brother. I can hear her crying as she buries her face into her brother’s chest hugging him. Wade doesn’t say anything first time I saw him speechless.

“I want to go home! I want dad and papa! The girl cries. I feel bad at how this turned out.


	2. Deadpool is cool!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time travelers calm down and answer questions from the avengers.

The girl in the Deadpool mask continues to cry in her brother's embrace, as Ben consoles her. I just think it's Wade's fault. He really did scare her. What he did was unnecessary, and frankly a bit over the top.

"Nice Wilson! Real nice," Tony sarcastically comments looking down on him.

"It worked, didn’t it? They stopped running, and I didn't see you try anything. He kicked your rich ass," Wade explains himself.

"You went too far Wade," I said sternly. I walked over to the time travelers.

"Is she going to be alright?" I ask concerned about her. She's a young kid after all.

"Yeah, she just isn't a big fan of being the bait, that’s all," Ben responds.

“Hey remember when P-Dawg made the turkey for thanksgiving but it was so undercooked and W-Dawg knew but he didn’t want to hurt his feelings and he made everyone suffer by being stuck in the toilet for a week,” Ben tells her. I hear her giggling and she lets go of him. I had no idea what he said to her but it calmed her down. She touches the edges of her mask and takes it off. Her long brown hair falls past her shoulders. I can’t see her face because she’s looking at the floor also her hair is covering her face.

“It was getting hard to breathe,” the girl comments. Ben takes out a napkin from one of the utility belt pockets. He hands it over to her. She thanks him and blows her nose.

“Sorry to break this moment but we have to get answers,” Tony says. The girl quickly puts on her Deadpool mask back before tucking her brown hair in the mask.

“We will go with you but under two conditions,” Ben demands.

“Which are?” Natasha asks lifting an eyebrow.

“We won’t go to S.H.I.E.L.D. We don’t trust those fuckers! And we won’t tell you who are parents are or we will not take off the masks,” Ben explains.

“That’s three things.” Clint says holding up three fingers.

“No it’s two because our faces look a lot like our parents and showing you our faces is a dead giveaway,” Ben corrects him.

“At least give us your names. We can’t call you Deadpool or girl Deadpool, it would be too confusing.” Steve explains.

“You can call me McDaddy,” Ben replies, winking through the white eye part of his mask.

“Not happening,” Natasha says in disgust.

“We can go to Stark Tower for confidentiality,” Steve proposes.

“Deadpool comes too!” the girl says. What? Why does she want Wade there? He threatened and scared her with her being shot. I’m in utter shock, as well as the others. Even Wade looked surprised.

“Why? He tried to shoot your leg,” Tony questions, looking at her like she grew a second head.

“Hey man Deadpool’s cool. If he doesn’t go we won’t go,” Ben says, backing up the girl’s request. Tony groans and he pinches his nose bridge.

“Sweet! Hey fake me I like you already,” Wade says as he high fives Ben.

“You better not mess up my place or I swear I will blast your ass back to Canada,” Tony threatens, pointing a finger at him. 

We all arrive at Tony’s penthouse suite at Avenger’s Tower. I have to confess, I’m afraid of touching anything around Tony’s place. Everything looks so expensive, a million times better than my sad little apartment. I can barely make the month’s rent, with only instant noodles and cheap take out to survive at the end of the month. Tony has it good being born into a billionaire family.  
We all gather around at the spacious living room. Ben and his sister sit close together on the couch while the rest of us sit around them on any available spot. I sit next to Steve, his arms crossed. Tony fixes himself a drink and sits next to Steve. He has one arm around him and the other drinking from his glass of liquor. I have forgotten that they recently became a couple. It was about time. nobody could take the sexual tension between them. Meanwhile, Thor is between Natasha and Clint. Natasha has her legs crossed, never taking her eyes off the siblings, as if she was studying them. Wade, being Wade, is living up to his nickname Merc with the Mouth. He’s sitting next to Bruce, chatting away about him being the Hulk. Bruce must be nicest and patient person in existence in order to listen to Wade. I have no idea how he does it, being patient with Wade. I would of exploded a long time ago.

“First of all, you can start with telling us your names,” Steve says.

“No ridiculous names,” Natasha adds, glaring at Ben.

“My name is Mia,” the girl says.

“Mia, that’s a cute name! Catchy too, like oh mamma Mia.” Wade comments and begins to sing  
Abba songs. Mia laughs and Ben sings along with Wade.

“Yes, I get that a lot,” Mia comments giggling at both Wade and Ben off key singing.

“Ben. Eighteen years old. Great in bed, 11 out of 10 girls recommend. The 11th was a guy by the way. I spread smiles like it’s herpes. I –“

“Are you sure you’re not Deadpool because... you sure do sound like him. Disgusting and no filter,” Natasha asks, interrupting Ben. She’s right, Ben is very much like Deadpool with the sexual humor. However, the difference is the body type, as Wade has more of a built body and is taller than Ben, but Ben’s 18, so it could be possible that he’s merely a young Deadpool that’s living in the future and came back to the past. Sigh. This stuff is so confusing.

Ben and Wade laugh as they make more sexual comments. Mia rolls her eyes and mumbles “Idiots.” under her breathe. Ben then stops laughing and becomes serious. He pulls his left glove off, showing a smooth looking hand.

“Does this answer your question or do you want the complete show?” Ben asks looking at Natasha. That did prove that Ben isn’t Wade. Deadpool’s skin isn’t the best looking, with horribly scarred skin looking like that of a serious burn victim. I even remember seeing Wade’s skin multiple times. I was startled at first but then eventually intrigued, as I wanted to touch it. Ben puts the glove back on his hand.

“I guess that clears the issue,” Bruce comments, clearing his throat.

“Hey, earlier you disabled my suit. How did you know how to do that? You also addressed Captain America as Cap, a nickname we have for him. Not only that, you also claim that the Deadpool suit was a gift. Were Spider-Man’s web shooter’s a gift as well?” Tony says, finishing his drink and placing it on the coffee table in front of him. I’m curious about that too. Does the future me give out my web shooters like it’s the Oprah show? 

“To be clear with all of this, we know you guys personally. Our parents are... ‘involved’ with you. We actually grew up here at the Avenger Tower. I was trained by all of you,” Ben answers.

“You can say we’re a weird family of supers,” Mia adds.

“What kind of parents raises their children with the Avengers, a mercenary and a vigilante?” Clint questions.

“One of our fathers is close to the Avengers, and our other father joins a little later after I’m born.” Ben explains.

“So you’re both adopted,” I ask.

“No, we both come from the same father.” Mia responds.

“So your father remarries and you have another father,” Tony says.

“No, we come from the same father. Like, one of our fathers gave birth to us and our other father is the one who knocked up my father,” Ben explains.

“Don’t say that he got knocked up,” Mia says.

“It’s true I was an accident,” Ben replies.

“That’s impossible. A man can’t conceive a baby,” Bruce says.

“How would that even work? Like your birth baby daddy has a extra hole? I feel sorry for the guy that went through that,” Wade comments, cringing.

“It is possible because of some... certain parts. Look, it’s really hard to explain, so just wait a few years until it happens,” Ben says. A man gets pregnant? But how does that work? Like, how is the baby going to come out? A lot of questions go through my mind. It must really suck for the guy that’s going to have to give birth in the future. I really want to find out who the fathers are. So far, the clues they gave us are limited. We know that one of the fathers is associated with the Avengers.

“Leaving that aside for the future, are you a mutant or have some kind of powers?” Tony asks.

“I just have special training from you guys in the future, the web shooters from Spider-Man, and the Deadpool suit,” Ben replies.

“Mia is normal? She didn’t train with any of us?” Clint asks.

“I’m normal. I’m not a mutant or have any training like Ben. I like being out of the whole superhero  
situation,” Mia explains.

“Then why the mask?” Clint asks.

“It’s a coping mechanism that I have...” Mia quietly responds, playing with her fingertips.

“Let’s just say some fucked up shit happened to us when we we’re kids and leave it at that,” Ben adds. He leans back into his chair.

“What happened?” I still ask. It must have been something related to her being the bait, since Ben said she wasn’t a fan of it. 

“As I said, we’d rather not say. It might mess up the future,” Ben says. 

“Do you remember the transportation device you used to get here?” Tony asks. 

“I’m afraid that I don’t. I only know that I messed with it and it worked on me,” Ben replies.

“I guess we will have to wait until your parents come and get you,” Clint comments. 

“For the meantime you two will stay with us. You can stay in the guest rooms until they arrive,” Steve suggests. 

“I would like Deadpool and Spider-Man to stay with us,” Mia says. 

What? Why does she want us to stay? Not that I want to object it, I would love to stay here with the Avengers. I will even get to start working with Tony and Bruce in the lab and be part of the Avengers soon. It’s really convenient for me, as all the Avengers know my secret identity with exception of Wade.That would be definitely be a problem, because that would mean I will have my mask on entire the time. However, that’s on the chance that he stays here. I would rather not have him stay.

“I can let Spider-Man stay but... why him?” Tony asks, gesturing towards Wade. 

“I like Deadpool, he’s... part of my coping mechanism,” Mia replies.

“You heard the lady, Stark! Deadpool is staying! We can have that sleepover we always dreamed about Spidey!” Wade exclaims, nudging me in the shoulder. I roll my eyes. 

“If he stays there will be rules.You will not kill anyone while you stay here. There will be no destroying my house, and no messing with my stuff.” Tony says. 

Once the situation is finally sorted out, we are assigned rooms. Ben’s room is next to Mia, my room is across from Ben’s room and Wade’s room is next to mine. I really hope this situation is solved quickly. I don’t want to be near Wade anymore than is necessary. 

I’m on my way to get some of my stuff when Ben offers to help me. I accept, and we’re swinging to my apartment. The way he swings across the city is eerily similar to the way I swing. I think we must somehow be great friends if I gave him the web shooters, as well as likely teaching him my swinging techniques. It’s past 3 in the morning and it's really quiet. We arrive at the apartment and go inside through the window. My apartment is alright for a broke college student. I don’t have that much stuff, only the basic, essential things I need to survive. Ben looks around my apartment like he knows the place. 

“Huh, it feels kind of nostalgic being here. I don’t remember much, but in pictures I was here. There was a funny one of me in a taco costume laying down on the couch,” Ben comments. 

“You were here? Are we really that close in the future?” I ask. Ben looks at me and he slowly nods his head.

“We are. I know everything about you. I know who you are and what you look like... Mr. Parker.”

“What is our relationship?”

“You have to wait until we meet in the future, which will be an unfortunate for you,” Ben says, laughing like he heard the best joke in the world. I tell Ben to wait in the living room to get my spare clothes in my bedroom but he rejects that and makes his way into my bedroom. I take out a small luggage bag that I have and take out clothes from my closet. Ben helps me fold them and place them inside the luggage. I take a pair of jeans, a shirt, underwear, and socks. I then want to get out of my suit, so I go into my bathroom and change out of my Spider-Man suit into my regular clothes. I then grab my toothbrush and walk out of the bathroom to my room. 

“You know, you can take off your mask. As I said, I know who you are,” Ben says as he finishes folding my clothes. I place my toothbrush in the luggage along with my other personal hygiene products.

“You might know who I am, but Deadpool doesn’t and I would like it to keep it that way.” 

Ben sighs, sounding almost a bit frustrated. “Why? He’s not a bad person. I know about him being a mercenary but he changes in the future.”

“That may be in the future but right now I have people to protect,” I respond.

Ben grows quiet, before saying, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> By the way when Ben and Mia are talking in that weird code (P-Dawg, W-Dawg, and so on) they're talking about Peter and Wade. Its a little secret code my cousins and I use to talk about people in front of them. How it works it you use the first letter of the persons name and just add Dawg.


	3. Sassiness over 9000!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade bonds with Mia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is from Wade's POV, I dont know if I captured Wade's personality but I tried.  
> Also this Chapter is unedited I will edit it later, I just wanted to post it.

This wasn't weird at all; I have had weirder things happen to me. Two teenagers that are from the future which one possess my suit and the other my mask. They claim that I gave them my stuff and that I’m some sort of copying mechanism for the teen girl. I’m curious about the two kids but not for long because I scored to stay at the avenger’s tower. Also I get to see Spidey even more and that’s a win for me. But first, I need to get some personal items back at my apartment. Spider-Man did the same; he left with Ben swinging out the tower. As I was about to leave to my apartment Mia offered herself to help me with my stuff. I refused at first but she wouldn’t take no for an answer. She’s as stubborn as a mule. 

On the way over to my place I get along with Mia, she’s a delight. She can keep up with my constant talking and not once has she told me to shut up. Not many people are like her, it's a gift. 

“So...this is your place?” Mia questions with a little concern in her voice. We are inside my apartment, I know it looks bad...Okay I admit it looks like complete shit. Take out boxes piled up everywhere, weapons lying carelessly scattered all over the place, and a lot of mysterious blood stains on the walls and floor. I never have anyone over, so I don’t think about cleaning the place. 

“Home, sweet home,” I sing with full enthusiasm over shitty apartment. Mia walks over to the living room and admires my Spider-Man’s cut-outs from the Daily Bugle. I have the cut-outs posted all over my apartment except the bathroom I don’t want to feel awkward taking a dump in front of Spidey. 

“You must really admire Spider-Man,” Mia comments tracing fingertips around the cut-outs.

[We sure do a lot of admiring of Spider-Man’s ass]

(Especially in those lonely nights)

“Honey, admire isn’t close to what I feel about that web head.” I lively reply. 

“What do you feel about him?” Mia asks taking her gaze off the cut-outs. The white part of the mask that is her eyes is set on me. I can feel her gaze burning a hole through my direction. 

“Let’s just say when a person is having a severe asthma attack, where they can't breathe anymore and they use an EpiPen to save their life.” I explain demonstrating an asthma attack and I use a pen as an EpiPen to make it look like I’m injecting the drug in my leg. I must have gone overboard with my acting because Mia is giggling. 

“Spider-Man...Is my EpiPen,” I melancholy murmur. Mia must have heard me because she stopped giggling. I quickly snapped out of my self-pity and threw the pen away, tossing it behind my back. I walk over to my kitchen to get ammo, some people have food stored in their kitchen cabinets, and I store ammo. Mia follows me into the kitchen.

“Why don’t you tell him how you feel?” She questions leaning against the kitchen counter. 

I sigh heavily and scratch the back of my masked head. “Some things are better left unsaid.” I answer raiding my kitchen’s cabinets and drawers.  
“You have to tell him, flirt a little. He can come around,” Mia enthusiastically says. I can see her smile even with the mask on. 

“You make it sound simple, but it ain’t” I reply dumping a dozen packs of ammo in my still standing kitchen table. 

“Is it because of your insecurities?” She questions going through the ammo. I blew raspberries.

“I don't have any insecurities.” I stated confidently but yet she guessed it right. 

“If it’s because of your face, trust me it’s not bad.”

[Not bad? This face can scare a whole town.]

(Please, it can scare the whole New York)

“It’s not bad...Huh, that’s a first.” I said impressed. I get close to her a few inches close to her masked face; I pulled up my mask up to my forehead revealing my disgusting face. 

“Boo,” I mock. She doesn’t flinch but I can’t tell if she’s disgusted or in shock because of her mask that shields her facial expression. 

She giggles as I cover my face with my mask. “Have you forgotten that I know you, and I know how you look like? Your face doesn’t scare me.” She chipperly says. 

[She isn’t scare of your face! Let’s keep her! I like her!]

(I agree she’s an angel. But there’s one problem)

[(She’s a little girl)] The boxes say at the same time in defeat and disappointed. I agree with the boxes, she sure is something. 

“In fact, you don’t wear your mask that much in the future,” She adds. 

“What am I to you? That’s got me wondering. How am I a copying mechanism to you?” I ask with interest. I am really perplexed about all of this since she first said it.

Mia takes a deep breath and exhales. “You’re very important to me. You rescued me when my brother and I got kidnap when we were kids because of who our parents are. The people who kidnap us were bad people, really bad people. One day, the people who kidnapped us two men had a gun pressed to my head and they lowered my pants and they kept touching me. But you came and you brutally murdered them. I was so scared to move. You gave me your mask you said whenever I feel scared wear your mask it will make me feel safe...that you will always be there for me because I’m your….friend.” She explains perturbed about the memory she shared with me. She lowers her head and makes her way towards me. She wraps her arms around me; I’m taken by surprise, not a lot of people show affection towards me. I return the hug.

After a moment she lets go of me. I didn’t know what to do, I never been in this kind of position. Except with older women, where it lead to something more. But she’s a minor and I am not robbing the cradle besides I feel like I’m hugging myself. It must be the mask.

I walk over to my bedroom to get a duffle bag, a couple of my clothes and personal items. I return to the living room and see Mia sitting at the couch reading the Daily Bugle. I only buy that shit of newspaper for the great close ups pictures of Spidey’s ass.

“Do you personally know Peter Parker, Spider-Man’s photographer?” Mia asks folding the newspaper and putting it aside.

“Yes, he’s such a cutie and with a level of sassiness over 9000!” I said imitating Vegeta yell from dragon ball. I hear Mia’s laugher as I walk over to the Kitchen table with duffle bag to get my ammo. She follows me to the kitchen.

“Can I use your bathroom?” She asks

“Sure thing, it’s to the left the door at your right.” I respond hand gesturing her the way to the bathroom. She happily turns around to walk over to the bathroom. I see a red stain on her ass...not that I was checking her ass but it’s really noticeable with her jeans being a light blue color.

“Hey you have a stain on your pants. Must have been when you were sitting on the couch. It can be blood but when I saw it there wasn’t any fresh blood on it.” I said confused at the mystery. Mia looks at her ass, an absolute terror on her face and runs to the bathroom. 

[You can’t seriously be this stupid.]

(Didn’t you take a sex Ed class in high school?)

“What does sex have to relate to this...oh,” I soon realized what was happening to her. I slap my forehead with the palm of my hand. 

[There you go genius]

(If I had hands I would applaud to you for the achievement)

“You guys know I haven’t been with a woman long enough for them to have their once in a month thing.” I reply feeling a little frustrated.

(Go see if she’s alright)  
[Yeah we like her and we don’t want to lose her because of your insensitive ass]

I take their advice and walk over to the bathroom. I press my ear against the door, I don’t hear anything. I softly knock on the door. 

“Kid, are you alright?” I question feeling concern for her. I hear movement in the bathroom.

“Yes...just a little embarrassed.” She awkwardly laughs. 

“Do you need anything? I can get you stuff whatever you need for your womanly troubles at the convenience store down the street.” I ask.

“That would be great thanks.” she answers and tells me the things she needs. I let her use my shower. I retrieve a spare towel and spare sweatpants. I know the clothes will fit her big but that had to do for now.

Thankfully the reliable 24/7 convenience store is located around the block of my apartment. I make my way inside, only the clerk is there. I know the guy; I came countless times here for my pit stops of frozen Mexican cuisines and to chat with the guy. I get the things Mia asked for and quickly make my way to the cashier. 

“Hello Mr. Deadpool, I see you have a lady friend over,” Grey comments taking the items and scanning them. He takes particular interest in the woman's underwear. 

“No, they’re for me. Aunt Flo came in early. The panties hold the pad’s better than my regular boxers. I learned that the hard way, I got my good boxers soaked.” I said sounding convincing. I grin at his uncomfortable state. He then tells me the total and I hand him a hundred dollar bill. I tell him to keep the change and walk out with my lady products.

I arrive soon back at my apartment. I still hear the shower water running. I walk to the bathroom, I can hear Mia sing. I knock on the door and I hear the water being turned off.

“Mia, I got your stuff,” I stated. I hear her get out of the bathtub and walk to the door. She opens the door and sticks out her hand. I give her the plastic bag. She closes the door and says thanks. 

“I can’t believe you got me care bear underwear.” Mia says giggling. 

“It was either that or some ugly mustard colored panties, and I know it won't look good on you or anyone. It’s a cry for disaster.” I replied wincing at the memory of those panties. I hear her laughing as I walk towards the living room. I pick some of my favorite handguns and put it in the duffle bag. I was all set to go, just waiting on Mia. I walk over to the living room and fetch the control. I throw myself at the couch and flip through the channels. 

After a half an hour, I hear Mia come out of the bathroom and come into the living room. She looks so adorable with my sweatpants on her. The sweatpants are really big on her; she folded the leg part of the pants several times. 

“You ready to go?” I ask giving my attention to her. She nods her head. I turn off the TV and get up from the couch. 

“Deadpool thanks again.” Mia says softly. 

“No problem, it was nothing.” I said like it’s no big deal. She hugs me again. 

[The girl really likes you]

(Hard to believe she hasn’t run away from you)

I hug her back, she smells like my lilac soap. Its weird hugging her, it's like I feel a connection with her. It’s hard to explain but I feel that I should protect her, with my life. I feel almost the same kind feeling I have with Ellie, to protect her. 

“Are you by any chance my-”

“Deadpool!” Someone yells, banging on my living room window. I let go of Mia and see Spidey and Ben on the window. Spidey breaks my window and makes his way inside, Ben follows.

“Hey Spidey! What brings yours amazing ass in Casa de-” I get cut off by Spidey webbing me to the wall. 

“Woah! Spidey don’t get kinky in front of the kids.” I joke. I think Spidey doesn’t get it because his body language says he’s pissed off.

“What the hell did you do to her? Did you…” Spidey angrily says tightening his fists. He didn’t finish his thought but I get the idea what he means.

“Seriously Web head you think that I’m capable of doing something like that?” I yell at him. I try to get out of the web but this is some strong material. Does he really think so low of me? Like I’m some kind of sick twisted person who takes advantage of a girl.

“Are you okay? Did he do anything to you? Did he touch you?” Spider-Man concernedly asks Mia. 

The white part of Mia’s eyes widens. “Hell no! You got it wrong Spider-Man! He just helped me.” Mia barks at him.

“Deadpool isn’t capable of doing anything to her.” Ben announces defending me. Ben comes to my aid and he helps me escape the web by using a knife he had on one of his leg holster. Ben helps me to my feet when he sets me free. 

“How are you so sure?” Spider-Man questions him. 

“If you took the chance to know him you would have known.” Ben back fires sounding a bit angry.

After that mini misunderstanding we all go back to the avenger’s tower. Ben carries Mia piggybank style as he swings her to the Avenger’s tower. I decide to walk, nothing wrong with taking a past midnight walk. To my surprise web head joins me. I talk to him about all the different Mexican food restaurants I have been to. Spidey is quiet but he still listens to me and occasionally nods. I make a sexual remark about his magnificent ass and he doesn’t even acknowledge. 

“What gives web head? You usually make some kind of sassy comeback.” I say trying to loosen him up. Spidey stops walking and faces me. He catches my attention and I stop on my track.

“Wade. I’m sorry about what I said earlier you don’t-” 

“Don’t worry about it. I have the reputation of a monster and I look like one too.” I say like it’s nothing new. 

“You’re not a monster Wade. I noticed that you’re changing, you aren’t killing that much, you are becoming more of a hero.”

“Spidey you’re making me blush.” I squeal like a teenage girl. 

“Wade, I would like for us to be friends. What do you say?” Spider-Man proposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My Tumblr is [Valeandkitty](http://valeandkitty.tumblr.com/) I post sneak peaks and updates on my work (Carry On and Give Us a Chance) Don't be a stranger! :)


	4. The secret is out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told by Ben's POV.

Mia is on my back, her arms linked to my neck and legs tangled around my lower abdomen, and she’s holding her plastic bag along, while I’m swinging throughout the city to the Avengers tower. That place hasn't changed at all; Tony still has the same comfy couch as the one from the future. That couch does wonders to my butt, so much comfort, it’s like I’m sitting on a cloud form the heavens. It’s a little overwhelming how young the avengers are compared to their future selves. Their future selves just seemed to look like they been to hell and back, with everything that the future holds for them, I know they’re ready. Especially my pops, Peter Parker.

At his apartment when he left me alone for him to change out of his Spider-Man suit, I couldn’t help myself to snoop around. I found his Wallet with his ID inside, He’s my age, eighteen and I sort of do look like him, but the only difference is my height, jaw structure, lips, nose, and smile. In which I inherited them from my dad, Wade Wilson aka Deadpool.

In three years from now I will be born and that will turn my pops life around. I hope that our appearance here won’t jeopardize in any way our existence. It did upset me that my future parents aren’t in good terms right now but from the looks of it they did leave alone together. I think it was because of the guilt I made him feel because of the misunderstanding.

“Ben, why did you lie to Tony about not remembering the transportation gadget? You helped pops build it,” Mia asks.

“The same reason why you wanted Deadpool and Spider-Man to stay at the Avengers tower.” I replied swinging from building to building. I know her reason is the same as mine, curiosity of our parents past even though they have told us about it, I still want to know first-hand.

Mia and I talk throughout our way to the Avengers tower. In that short time Mia tells me what happened at Deadpool’s apartment. When she tells me about her accident meaning about her monthly womanly visits, she whispered that part being embarrassed.

We arrive at the Avengers tower at the rooftop, Mia gets off of me with the plastic bag of her things. J.A.R.V.I.S is the first to greet us; he tells that he will notify Tony of our arrival. I ask if Spider-Man and Deadpool have arrived at the tower, which he responds they haven’t. That’s a good sign, they might be bonding.

J.A.R.V.I.S notifies us that Tony and the gang are still at the living room and he is calling for us. We make our way to the living room. I spot Tony and Bruce discussing something while sitting on the couch. They’re sharing a holographic screen and solving scientific equations. Natasha is on the opposite side of them quietly reading a book and she takes a quick glance at us. Tony notices us that we’re at the living room, he tells Bruce to take a break as he gets up from the couch. Bruce gets up from the couch as well but he calls it a night.  
“We send Spider-Man and you for your sister, but only you and your sister come back without Spider-man and Deadpool. And Mia comes back with different pants, what happened?” Tony questions walking towards us, putting his hands in his pants pocket. Spider-Man and I got to the tower first and Deadpool and Mia took a long time and Tony sends us to fetch them.

“Long story but Mia has a visit from Aunty Flow and she’s in town for a while,” I replied.

Mia punches me in the shoulder. “Damn it, Ben!” Mia yells at me, blushing madly in embarrassment. Tony nods in an understanding matter.

“Where’s Spider-Man and Deadpool?” Tony asks sitting back on the couch continuing his scientific equations.

“They decided to walk over here...but hey you got that equation wrong.” I say pointing at the holographic equation. I make my way over to the couch and sit next to him and fix the equations by touching the holographic numbers and letters. I tell him what he did wrong and explain him step by step the process. I solve it in less than 2 minutes and look at Tony; he’s astonished by my accomplishment.

“Whose kid are you, one of your father’s might be a genius….Am I your father.” Tony questions agitated and points a finger at himself. I laugh at his assumption and I hear Mia laugh too. She sits next to me on the couch and continues to laugh.

“Please Stark, we know you would never have kids and if you did, you will never have them go near Deadpool.” Natasha explains closing her book and placing it on the coffee table.

“Nope you’re not our father. Besides neither of you and Steve have the right...parts.” Mia says while pointing both fingers at her stomach.

“Are you saying that your father who conceived you has some sort of womb in their body to be able to carry a child? Is your father a mutant?” Natasha asks crossing her leg over the other.

“We said we wouldn’t talk about our parents.” I remind her leaning back into my seat. Tony swipes his hand in front of the holograph.

“Going to hit the hay, Steve hates it when I don’t go to sleep.” Tony tiredly says. He walks out of the living room. It’s only Natasha, Mia and I, left in the living room. 

We haven’t eaten anything since we traveled back to the past. It was noon in our time when we traveled. I could really go for a grilled cheese. I tell Mia to make me some, she agrees to it. Mia asks Natasha if she wants one and she says yes. The three of us go to the kitchen, I sit on the kitchen table chair and balance leaning back in the chair. Mia and Natasha make the grilled cheese, but from the likes of it, it’s Mia that’s making it while Natasha looks over her making it.  
I remembered that I have my phone with me; I take it out of my utility pocket. I turn it on, no service like I expected it. The time on it still is from where we come from just a few hours later, its 9pm from our timeline.

“We missed pop’s meatball sandwiches special,” I comment putting my phone away in its rightful pocket.

“They must know we’re gone for sure because we never miss his meatball sandwiches especially your fatass.” Mia playfully says and she laughs at her own joke, Natasha grins at her joke. I loudly fake a laugh at her sarcastically. Mia lifts up her mask up uncovering her mouth and she sticks out her tongue at me. Mia continues to make the grilled cheese.

Once she’s done, she takes out three plates and places the three grilled cheese on the plates. Mia serves me my grilled cheese and sits next to left of me with her grilled cheese. Natasha follows and sits to the right. I pull my mask up uncovering my mouth to eat the grilled cheese, Mia does the same. Natasha examines the grilled cheese and she eats it.

“Ben, you said you don’t have any special powers and that you’re not a mutant.” Natasha comments as she finishes her grilled cheese. I nod at her taking the last bite of my food.

“How did you flip the car with the web, if the web doesn’t have any special strength?” She asks lifting an eyebrow and crossing her arms while she leans back into her chair. I almost choke on my last bite of grilled cheese.

“I altered the web shooters to be able to make whatever the web touches weightless, like a feather.” I lied trying to save my ass. I lied because if they know the truth they will connect the dots and find out my father is Spider-Man. I can see Mia get tense as she lowers her mask back into place. She plays with the sleeve of her jean jacket.

“Cut the bullshit, you’re both Spider-Man’s and Deadpool’s kids.” She bluntly says. I blew raspberries.

“They aren’t our fathers; they’re just like our mentors.” I half lied. I mentally cross my fingers hopefully she bites the lie. Mia stays silent and still, I bet she’s a little afraid as I am.

“You may fool everyone else but not me...thanks for the grilled cheese.” She says looking at me then at Mia. She gets up from her seat and grabs her plate going her way to the dishwasher, to place it there. Mia quickly stand up and tries to walk to where Natasha is but I stop her and we have a silent fight using sign language signs behind Natasha’s back. Our dad taught use sign language because he thought it was useful and it really is.

Mia signs me that she wants to tell her but I disagree, we don’t know if she will risk our future. Mia gives good valid reasons to trust her; Natasha does know how to keep secrets. However that doesn’t mean she can endanger our existence.

“Wait, Natasha...I could never keep secrets from you, even if it’s you from the past.” Mia says softly, completely disobeying me like she always does. Natasha is the woman role model she looks up to. Growing up I often saw them together talking and getting along like best friends. She even helped my parents with Mia going through puberty and things they didn’t understand about what a young woman goes through. I throw my hands in defeat and let her tell Natasha our secret.

“You were right...we are Spider-Man and Deadpool’s children. We just don’t want to mess up our future. But I completely trust you.” Mia confesses and she touches the edge of her mask, sliding it off. Her long chocolate brown hair falls down past her shoulders, she runs a hand through her hair untangling it. Natasha doesn’t say a word, she doesn’t even flinch.

Mia gives a weak smile. “Aren’t you going to say anything?” Mia shyly asks.

“You do look a lot like Peter except for your nose and eyes.” Natasha comments.

“All gifts from the gene pool of Deadpool.” I sing 

“Deadpool had blue eyes?” She questions lifting an eyebrow. Mia giggles and nods.

“What about you Ben? Do you have blue eyes?” Natasha asks. I pull off my mask and show her my face. She tilts her head to the side a bit saying huh.

“You have Peter’s eyes and hair color but your face is completely different.” She comments. I smirk and chuckle.

“I have Deadpool’s face but Spidey’s eyes and hair color.”

“You also have Deadpool’s crude humor.”

“All the best parts.”

Mia and I put on our masks in case someone enters the room unexpectedly. As of cue, Spider-Man and Deadpool appear. Spider-Man is a little rough up with messy and dirty clothes, Deadpool looks the same.

“What took you guys so long? Caught in traffic?” I delightfully ask.

“We got into trouble.” Spider-Man answers.

“Some muggers got too rough on us. But we beat them baddies, didn’t we snookums.” Deadpool cheerfully says trying to sneak a kiss at Spider-Man cheek. Spidey pushes him away and tells him to behave.

“Going to go to sleep, I’m dog-tired. Goodnight guys.” Spider-Man says. He leaves to his room with Deadpool following. I hear Spider-Man argue with Deadpool throughout the hallway. Mia also calls it a day as she gets her bag of stuff and heads over to her temporary room. I understand she must be really tired with all the sudden changes happening.

After the coast is clear I turn to Natasha, she suggests that we talk somewhere else. I suggest the rooftop, the same place where Mia and I arrived an hour ago. We head over there; I feel a little unease that I will tell everything to her. She is a person who I can trust but I’m just a little afraid about risking Mia’s and my future. As long as Spider-Man and Deadpool don’t find out, I’m safe.

At the rooftop we have a moment of silence looking over at the city of New York at early hours of the morning. It’s never hard for me to talk about my family but this time it is because it might endanger our future. I should first start with baby steps. First I tell her about my powers which are the same as Spider-Mans and Deadpools. I have superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes, equilibrium, Spider senses, can crawl walls and a healing factor which I can’t die. With the information you can’t second doubt I’m the son of Spider-Man and Deadpool. Except for Mia, who doesn’t have any powers but by looking at her face you can pin point she’s Peter Parker’s daughter by her face.

“What I would like to know, is how did Deadpool take it when he found out Peter was pregnant? I know half of us will be in disbelief but with Deadpool I can’t imagine what he would do,” She asks snickering.

“He didn’t know about my existence after a month I was born.” I gloomy reply. My hands form in fist in the memory of my infancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr where I post previews for the next chapter and other stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> [valeandkitty](http://valeandkitty.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Little Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Wade finds out about Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback/future? of baby Ben told by Wade's POV.

Coming back to New York is a little overwhelming, it's been a year since Peter and I broke up. I don’t think I’m ready to see him. Ever since the breakup I moved away, far away from him. It was for the better, I only came back to New York because of a job that I was offered and that’s all. Just going to do the job and leave the city as soon as possible, avoid Queens and the Avengers as much as possible. I don’t want to confront them because I know I will hurt him. That’s the least thing I want to do, hurt him even more. Hopefully he has already moved on with someone who is smart, a good person, and beautiful just like him. He deserves someone like that, someone who isn't me.

[Hey big guy stop thinking about Spidey and get your head in the game!]

(He’s right, the man might get away)

The boxes yell and I groan holding up my sniper rifle looking through the lenses. I don’t see the target anywhere in the apartment building. 

“The man isn’t even here yet.” I comment.

[He can appear at any moment If you miss him we won’t get paid, if we don’t get paid, we can’t go to that titty bar back at home and we won’t get some alone time with that Julie girl]

(She did have nice assets)

[She has an ass like the Kardashian sisters]

(I still prefer Peter’s ass, it was nice and firm and Julie’s ass is just fat)

[Speaking of Spidey’s ass isn’t that him over there?]

I look away from the lenses and face my glance where the other buildings are, I spot that very similar red and blue spandex costume swinging towards the building I’m at. 

“Oh shit!” I yell.

[He’s coming this way! You have to hide!] 

(Hide behind the wall over there)

I follow White’s advice and hide behind the stairs entry way to the building. Peter lands at the building; I think he didn’t notice me. I take a peek at him; I see that he has something wrapped around his chest.

[What is that?]  
(I think it’s an infant)

[Don’t be stupid! Why would Spidey have a baby?]

“White’s right, it is a baby,” I whisper. The boxes are surprised and they can’t stop talking about it. They even make theories why Spidey has a baby; they even make ridiculous assumptions such as that he stole a baby. I ignore them and watch Peter.

“You’re such a weird baby Ben. Most babies fall asleep by rocking them, but you fall asleep by swinging around the city.” I hear Peter talk to the kid.

“I guess you’re not that much different than me.” He adds. He kisses the baby's head. I don’t know what to feel at this moment. He has a child, he did move on. That was fast, he must have gotten a girl pregnant after we broke up. I should be glad that he moved on but I’m not. I let myself drop leaning back on the wall. I just want him to leave so I can finish this job and head back home. 

The boxes are talking but more like yelling at each other and at me about this whole situation. I really want to pull a bullet through my head to escape all of this. I feel a vibration on my utility belt following by a loud ringtone. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” I cursed as I quickly pull out my cellphone. It’s a call from my damn employer. 

“Who’s there?” Peter yells. I reject the call that’s on my phone.

[Fuck we’re screwed]

(Not good! Not good!)

“W-Wade? What are you doing here?” Peter asks discovering my secret hiding place. I look up at him from my position and quickly stand up. I look at the sleeping baby at his chest; the baby is in some weird strap kangaroo with webs added around the kangaroo strap. 

“Just in the neighborhood, walking from rooftop to rooftop. Practicing some parkour.” I reply acting like I have my cool but I’m slowly freaking out. 

[Nice excuse dumbass] 

(You could've thought of something better than that)

“With a rifle?” He asks pointing at my rifle in my hand. I take my gaze off the kid and of him and look at my rifle. I completely forgot about my mission. 

“Just showing Betsy the city at night.”  
“Cut the crap Wade, you we’re going to kill someone.”

“And you have a baby.” I counter attack. The eyes of his mask widen when he looks at the kid then at me.

“Yes I do.” He responds quietly but I still heard him.

“It's good to see that you got yourself a girl and conceived a kid together. Start your own family. Congrats.” I say trying to be careful as fuck even though it’s secretly killing me inside. I give him thumbs up.

“I...I don’t have a family and I don’t have a girl.” He responds nervously. 

“That’s weird. I always thought it was the guy that ran away from having a baby.” I comment. Peter doesn’t say anything he just looks at the baby. 

“I have to go. I have people to kill and places to fuck up.” I say. Peter doesn’t say anything; I take a last look at the baby and leave. I hear Peter call out for me but I jump off the building and make a run for it through the streets.

[Sucks for him to be a single dad. That’s what he gets for sticking his dick-]

“Shut the fuck up!” I yell.

[It’s the truth you don’t have to be rude.]

(Why don’t you shut up? Don’t you see this situation is completely messed up.)

Yellow and White are fighting again, which is completely annoying as fuck. Once I get to my old apartment, I take a seat at my trusty worn out couch and get a hand gun. I pull the trigger shooting myself in the side of my head. Before I die, I see Peter and that baby in my head playing tricks on me.

It’s been three days since I saw Peter with his baby. I already completed my mission but I can’t help it but not want to leave New York. I want to see Peter again, I know I told myself I would avoid him but I can’t, I want to see him. I originally broke up with him because I wanted someone better for him. If I stayed with him he wouldn’t be in the mess he is in now. Getting some girl knocked up and leaving him with a child. One part of me is saying to be with him another is saying to leave and never look back. The boxes aren’t much help, I can’t decide what to do, whether to approach Peter or not. On the fourth day I decide that I will go pay him a little visit.

I’m currently shopping for some frozen food, mostly frozen Mexican food. I don’t know how long I plan to stay here but I got enough frozen burritos for a month. I’m about to go to the cashier to pay for my shit, when I pass through the baby aisle and see Peter. He’s with the kid in a baby stroller looking at diapers. 

“He’s such a cute little man. How old is he?” I over hear a lady ask Peter. 

“A month today.” Peter responds looking bashful. I missed how easily embarrassed he would get.

“What’s his name?” She asks looking at the baby.

“Ben.”

“He’s such a precious little thing.”

“Thanks.”

The lady excuses herself and Peter continues to look at the baby formula milk and grabs a can and places it in the stroller on the bottom compartment. I don’t know if I should say hi or bye.

[Don’t be such a weak mother fucker and talk to him]

(Just say hi, be yourself but not entirely yourself)

I walk to Peter pushing my shopping cart to the baby aisle. Peter hasn’t seen me; he’s busy looking at the baby diapers, comparing them. I’m behind him about to say hi when the baby begins to cry, I quickly make a dash for it with my cart. 

[Damn you ran faster than the road runner]

(I have never seen you run that fast, not even when we thought we saw Betty white that one time in La)

“I panicked okay, the kid stared to cry.” I argued. I look over at Peter; he’s cooing the baby while he takes out a bottle from the diaper bag from the stroller. He feeds the baby with one hand and the other counting his money. I know Peter struggles with money; he could barely pay his rent, now that he has a baby, and I know he might struggle even more financially. I hate that he has to go through this alone. The boxes are yelling at me to grow a pair and talk to him. I build up the guts and push my cart going towards him. 

“He is really cute,” I comment looking at the baby in his stroller. The baby has brown hair and a pair of brown eyes just like Peter. Peter thanks me and puts his money away and turns around to face me, he’s still feeding the kid. His eyes widen in seeing me, I guess he wasn’t expecting in seeing me again and specially without my mask and suit.   
Peter looks so different with bags under his eyes like he hasn’t slept in a while. The obvious answer is because of the kid that he has to take care of. I had seen him tired before but not like this.

“Hey Wade, nice to see you again. I thought you would be gone by now.” He says.

“I got another job, might be here a little longer.” I lied. Peter turns to look at his kid. He sees that he’s done with his bottle; he takes it away and puts it in the diaper bag. He cleans his mouth with a piece of cloth that was on the baby’s side. The kid fusses and jerks his arms to push Peter away.

“Stay still Ben, you don’t want to be messy.” Peter says cleaning the corners of the baby’s mouth.

“Are you still staying at your old place?” he asks unbuckling the straps that hold the baby in the car seat part of the stroller. 

“Yes, the same hell hole I call home.” I reply. He has the baby on his chest holding his head. He taps lightly on the baby’s back. 

“The kid’s name is Ben just like your Uncle and your middle name, that’s cute. Especially since he looks like you.” I comment.

“Yeah, I thought I can continue with the family name.”

The kid burps loud and Peter carefully straps him back on the car seat. The kid is staring at me with his little brown eyes. He makes some incoherent sounds and smiles while he kicks his little feet. The kid must be blind because I am not a pretty sight to smile about.

“That’s the first time he smiles, he looks just like-” he excitedly comments but stops mid track of his sentence and he frowns down. My best guess is that he was going to say that he looks like the kid’s mom. How can she leave Peter with the kid, doesn't she know a kid needs at least a mother figure in their life. 

“Wade...What are you doing right now?” Peter asks.

“Just buying these things and go back to my apartment and eat a dozen tacos then pass out with a shitface, watching Golden Girls. Living the life, why do you ask?” I question him.

“I need to tell you something. Would it be alright with you?” He asks kind of nervous. 

“Yeah sure.”

“Great, just come to my apartment it’s the same address. You can stop by in an hour if you like.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” I respond. Peter gets a hold of the baby stroller and says see you later and walks away.

[Damn after a year his ass is still magnificent. Do you think he still works out?]

(Of course he does, you chicken brain or his body wouldn’t look like that)

[What do you think he wants to talk about? Does he want to get back together?]

(That might be it)

[But he has a kid. Are you ready for that kind of responsibility?]

(You and responsibilities don’t come in the same sentence)

[Besides you’re just going to fuck up Spidey and the kid.]

“Who says I want to get back together with him?” I lash out.

[You do dumbass]

(That’s why we haven’t left the city)

They’re right I do want to get back together with Peter but with the circumstances that he is in. I’m not sure if it’s the best idea, he has a kid now and knowing myself I would place him in danger of who I am. That’s why I left Preston in charge of Ellie; I was a constant threat to her wellbeing. If Peter wants to get back together I think it’s not best to go to his apartment. I don’t want to put anyone in danger because of me. I should just leave New York.

I really couldn’t stay away from Peter because It’s the sixth time I knock at his door, I can’t stay true to my words, I want to know what he wants to say to me. If it’s about wanting us to get back together or just tell me something, I want to know. My curiosity takes the best of me. I knock again this time louder. 

(He must have changed his mind)

[He must come to his senses that he doesn’t need your ugly mug]

[On the Brightside, if we can make it we can get to the happy hour at the titty bar in downtown]

I’m about to follow yellow’s suggestion when Peter’s door opens. I see Peter like he just woke up with sleepy eyes and messy hair. 

“Sorry I fell asleep. I was just going to rest my eyes at the couch but I fell asleep.” He says rubbing his eyes. 

“If you’re feeling tired I can come another time.” I suggest about to walk away.

“No Wade it’s okay, please come in.” Peter says stepping aside to let me in his place. It still looks the same small apartment I used to stay over often. The living room connected to the kitchen, one bedroom and a small bathroom. It looks like I never left, everything it right where I last saw it, Peter’s books are still in the little book shelves I build for him, the coffee table that I broke and fix, and the alphabet letter magnets on the fridge that I got for him. I remember leaving him notes on the fridge mostly I love you's and obscure sexual messages. Now the alphabet letters are scrambled everywhere on one side of the fridge. It looks like nobody lives here except for Peter. 

“I just moved back here a week ago.” Peter comments closing the door and moves to the couch and sits. I sit next to him on the old couch. I can tell he’s tense by the quietness of his voice but he’s more tired than tense.

“I stayed at Stark’s tower for a while.” He adds.

“You stayed with the dream team? Tell me how was it? Was it fun watching the old man use everyday electronics. I bet he was like Tony the coffee maker won’t make my coffee I keep telling it that I want my coffee with two teaspoons of sugar but it won’t listen.” I jokingly say intimidating captain's voice. Peter loosens up as he laughs. 

“It was interesting living with them, they all love Ben. Especially Steve, who knew he is good with babies. The first couple of days he helped me out a lot.”

“You should of stayed there if they love little Ben.”

“I didn’t want to be dependent of them. You know me, I like being independent.”

“I know right after you turned 18, you moved out of your Aunt May’s house so fast like the bubonic plague.”

“Also because I’m Spider-Man. Didn’t want her to be in danger because of me.”

“True that.”

“Wade there’s something shocking and important I want to tell you. It might come as crazy” Peter voice turn serious.

“You know me, I’m all about crazy. It’s my thing.” I comment smiling like the cashmere cat. Peter laugh, I really missed his laugh and his angelic smile. The laughter dies down when I hear a baby’s cry coming from the bedroom. Peter tells me that he will be right back and goes to his bedroom. He comes back after a minute with little Ben. The kid is wrapped in a Spidey’s blanket. The boxes lose it; they shower the kid with praises. 

Peter sits next to me, holding little Ben. It’s a little weird being in this kind of position. Peter has a kid, it’s a little alienated to me.

“I...um….don‘t know how to tell you this but Ben...he’s...your son.” Peter confesses. He holds the baby closely and from the looks of it, he’s getting ready to break down. I feel like I’m getting punked but Peter’s reaction makes me think otherwise. 

“Are you serious Peter? You aren’t pulling my leg? How is it possible you're a man, a man can’t conceive a kid.” I ask panicking. Peter nods his head.

“I’m able to conceive because my mutation allows me to carry...Dr. Banner said that once a month I’m like in heat, like in ovulation, like I’m a girl except for the monthly visits. All because of my mutation.” Peter explains caressing Ben’s little head. Little Ben moves his little hands around and yawns. 

“He’s your son because you’re the only person I have been with this past year and when you left I was 4 weeks pregnant with Ben...and.. and he is your son because he…he has your lips, nose and when we were at the grocery store when he smiles, it was your smile.” Peter says kind of slurring his words, he must be really anxious. 

[What! What the shit!]

(What the deuce!) 

“Can I hold him?” I ask. 

“Yeah sure, just be careful with the head.” Peter says and he passes me little Ben. I carefully hold him in my arms like he’s a fragile little thing because he is. He looks at me with his little brown eyes and coos. He smiles at me; I still can’t believe he isn’t scared of my meat grinded face. Most babies that seen my face cry, all of them. Little Ben must be a fearless baby; I guess that must come from me. Now that I notice he does look like me, well how I used to look like before the whole weapon X deal. 

“He seems to like you.” Peter says looking at Ben then at me. 

“I think so. I do see some resemblance from me but are you sure he’s mine? This feels like it’s too good to be true, like I’m hallucinating or dreaming and I’m just dead somewhere.” I say doubtful but an ounce of me wants it to be true.

“Wade is it true, Ben is our son, and he came from me. I can even show you.” Peter responds and he gets up from the couch and he lifts up his shirt revealing his stomach. I see a horizontal line on his lower stomach.

“That was the only way that Ben can be born. My mutation didn’t give me the parts to deliver the baby.” Peter explains. He then lowers his shirt down and sits next to me. Little Ben stirs his hands and looks like he’s about to cry. I start to panic and look at Peter; he snickers at my panic face. 

“I think he pooped.” Peter guesses. 

“How do you know? I don’t smell anything” I ask confused at how he got that assumption.

“I can tell because of the face he made.”

I hand over little Ben to Peter. He carefully takes the kid from me and gets up from the couch, he tells me to follow him. I do and he leads me into his bedroom, there is a small crib connected to a changing table with a set full of unused diapers, baby powder and baby wipes. He places the weeping little Ben on the table and he begins to change his diaper. 

“Is that normal? Why is his shit green?” I ask when I see the crap on the dirty diaper. Peter chuckles and wipes the baby’s butt.

“It supposed to look like that, its normal.” Peter responds smirking as he finishes changing little Ben. He carries him on his chest with the baby's head on his neck.

“Can you please get the big box that has a swing set label on it.” Peter asks pointing at a box on the opposite side of his room. I get the box that he asked for and he tells me to place it on the living room. I carry it and place it next to the couch.

“I have wanted to open it and assemble it for a while now. Would it be too much to ask for your help? Like to take care of Ben while I assemble it?” Peter asks bouncing the baby on his chest.

“Yeah sure but I can build it for you the swing set thing. To be honest I wouldn’t know what to do with the baby.” I explain.

Peter nods and tells me where the tools is are but I know where exactly they are. I fetch the tools needed to build the swing for little Ben. I open the box and start to assemble, it looks harder that it looks but I can manage. Peter sits on the couch with the baby on his arms and entertains little Ben by baby talking him and caressing him. While I build the swing set I hear Peter tell little Ben that he’s the cutest baby in the world, that he loves him a lot, that he’s so handsome, and that he’s his whole world. I smile from ear to ear in hearing Peter baby talk to little Ben, this is nice to be like this domestic life.

[Wade don’t get used to it remember who you are]

(If you stay, you will put little Ben and Peter in danger)

[You can get them killed]

(Remember why Ellie isn’t with you)

[Do them a favor and leave them. It’s for the better, you don’t want your son knowing that you’re a merc and a pathetic, crazy, pain in the ass person]

I ignore the boxes but they’re right, I will only endanger their lives. After half an hour assembling the swing set, Peter test drives the swing set by placing little Ben on it while holding him. Once he sees that its safe Peter turns on the swing set for it to swing by itself. Little Ben looks at us while he’s trying out his new toy. 

“Thanks Wade,” Peter says and he hugs me. I flinch at first because of the sudden hug but I hug him back. I miss this, hugging him the way his body felt against mine. The way he smells even if its sweat, I love it. 

“I missed you Wade,” Peter whispers in my ear that sends chills down my spine but the good chills. He wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me close to him. I place my hands on his waist and look at him; I forgot how pretty his brown eyes are. He leans closer to close the gap between us, the kiss is short but it says a lot. Peter continues to hug me, wrapping his arms around my neck again and I wrap my arms around his body loving the closeness.

“I don’t want you to leave Wade.” Peter says burying his head in my neck. 

“Stay with me and Ben, we can be a family.” Peter adds. He tightens his grip on me and I kiss his neck. The boxes are yelling at me to abort mission and they remind me who I am. Their constant taughts about leaving Peter are winning. I let go of Peter and loosen his grip on me, I take his hands of me. He is puzzled by my sudden action and looks alert. I sigh heavily and put my hands in my pockets. 

“Peter I don’t think that’s a good idea, I will be a piece of shit dad and there is a lot of bad guys after my head and will try to harm you and little Ben because of me. I don’t want that, Ben will be better without me. Look even with Ellie I got close to her and I had her in dangerous situations where I almost got her killed, twice. I don’t want to make the same mistakes with Ben. It’s better that he doesn’t know who I am.” I tell him trying to convince him. Peter frowns at my confession and he stands his ground.

“Wade don’t you dare do this to me. Have you forgotten that I’m Spider-Man! I’m surrounded by superheroes! I work with the Avengers and I know they love Ben and would do anything to keep him safe.” Peter shouts at me. Tears begin to roll down his cheeks as he trembles. I can’t deal with this; I don’t want to see Peter cry. Little Ben begins to make whining noises at the yelling voice of Peters.

“Wade...I don’t want you to leave me again...I was so scared without you. I still love you Wade.” Peter cries. He wipes his tears with his shirt sleeve. 

“I’m sorry.” I mumble and make a dash for the door. I hear Peter cry also little Ben.


	6. Johnny kisses better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the future/Past of Ben when he was a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! Such a long chapter. Sorry for the really late delay, got myself caught up with life.

“Ben stop moving your cute little feet, it’s bed time,” I sort of order while chuckling because Ben is kicking his little feet and laughing. He’s lying on his back at my bed and I’m sitting in front of him. I just gave him a bath and I’m trying to put on his dinosaur onesies. I lean down and kiss him rapidly on both of his cute squishy cheeks, praising him as he giggles. I take the opportunity that he’s not kicking his feet anymore, I quickly slid on his pajamas. After putting on his pajamas he yawns with his sleepy eyes. I pick him up bringing him closer to me and shower him with more kisses. 

“I’m sorry Ben but you have to sleep without swinging around the city tonight. You just took a bath; I don’t want you to get sick.” I tell him placing him in his crib that’s next to my bed. I turn on the lullaby mobile of the moon and stars with silly faces. I give Ben one last kiss on his chubby cheek and lay back on my bed. I roll over on my stomach and reach for a pillow; I lay on the right side of my face over it. I look at Ben slowly closing my eyes, I listen to the soothing melody of the lullaby and my eyes feel heavy. I look at Ben one last time making sure he’s asleep before I fall asleep.

I wake up to Ben’s whining. I jerk up and scoot over to the crib. I don’t see Ben at his crib. Panic takes over my mind and body as I quickly get off my bed. I hear Ben whining coming from the living room; I storm there ready to fight whoever took my son out of his crib.

I stop in my tracks at the living room door to discover something that I wouldn’t expect. I see the back of a familiar black and red suit with two katana's strapped behind his back. He’s rocking Ben in his arms holding him near his chest trying to soothe him. It’s not working because Ben is still whining. I hear him whispering to Ben “Little Ben don’t cry, daddy’s just here to visit you.” Deadpool continues to cradle him. The scene in front of me kind of breaks my heart. He said that he doesn’t want to get close but here he is, cradling Ben.

“He might be cranky because I didn’t take him out for a swing around the city.” I say clearly making sure he’s aware that I’m present. Wade is startled but has a firm hold on Ben. I can’t tell what facial expression Wade is making because of the mask, but I have a pretty good idea. I walk up to him, I’m a little nervous but I’m more scared that he might leave again. I really don’t want him to walk out of my life again. He tries to hand me Ben, but I tell him to hold him for a little longer. I leave the living room to my bedroom. I quickly suit up in my Spider-Man suit; get the baby carrier, Ben’s jacket and little beanie. I return to the living room, Ben is fully crying now. Wade is panicking bouncing Ben in his arms. I silently laugh at the scene unfolding in front of me. I go up to them, Wade sees me and hand me over Ben. I lay Ben on the couch and put on his jacket and beanie. I strap on the carrier around my body and place Ben in it. He starts to calm down and he begins to kick his feet, smiling brightly like he knows what’s going to happen. 

Every time I see his smile and when he gets jumpy, I feel extremely happy. Seeing my son makes me feel like I’m in love for the first time. That happy feeling you get in your gut in seeing that person you love, that’s how I feel whenever I see Ben. Its unconditional love I have for my son, I would do anything for him.

I hold back tears that threaten to come out and clear my throat not wanting my voice to sound broken. Because I know Wade will plan to leave once I leave to take Ben out for a swing around the city. “Wade....please stay,” I sadly say looking at him. He doesn’t say anything only nods his head. I look away and head for the window that leads to the fire escape. I shot a layer of web around Ben’s carrier attaching it to my body for extra protection. I shot another string of web to the nearest building and I start swinging.

After 10 minutes of swinging around the city with Ben, I return back to my apartment. Ben is fast asleep on my chest, looking cute as ever. I carefully enter my apartment through the window not wanting to wake up Ben. I see Wade at the living room couch looking through Ben’s baby boy. I’m glad that he didn’t leave this time, but the fear that he can possibly leave again terrifies me. I know that he knows I’m back; he’s very skilled like that. I walk to him on the couch taking off my mask, placing it on the coffee table. I sit next to him; he doesn’t take off his attention from Ben’s baby boy. I look at the picture that he’s looking at. It’s of 3 month old Ben in a cute sailor suit being held by Steve. I remember that day, it was Memorial Day and Tony invited us over for a barbeque. Aunt May bought him that cute outfit; I took a lot of pictures of him for Aunt May because she had to work that day. The next day Ben and I visited her and surprised her with Ben in his sailor suit.

Telling Aunt May about Ben was the hardest thing ever. I told her about my secret identity as Spider-Man and about Wade. She accepted everything quite well and understood why Wade left. She made me realize that he was only looking out for Ben and me, and what is best for Ben. But I think that’s a bunch of bullshit. Ben needs of Wade, he’s also his father. 

“He’s growing up so fast,” Wade comments closing the baby boy and places it on the coffee table in front of him. He’s very serious and not that talkative like he always is. He is never like this and it makes me feel uneasy. 

“Yeah, he is.” I say looking at Ben sleepy face. 

“I’m going to put him at his crib.” I inform him getting up from the couch. Wade quickly gets up from the couch stopping me.

“Let me.” Wade asks nervously. 

“Okay just let me get a knife to break the web.”

Wade quickly takes out a compact knife of his leg holster. He approaches me and he carefully cuts the web around the baby carrier and my body. Once that Bens free of the web and out of the carrier Wade takes him in his arms. He takes him into my bedroom where Ben’s crib is, I follow behind them. While Wade places Ben gently in his crib, I place the carrier at the nightstand by my bed. I quickly change out of my Spider-Man suit into something more comfortable for me to wear. 

When I’m done I look over at Wade he’s still over at Ben’s crib looking over him. I approach them, I look at Ben, and Wade has covered him in his Spider-Man blanket. I notice that Ben still has his beanie on. I take it off running my hand through his hair.

“He gets really sweaty in the morning,” I say looking at Wade. 

“His hair grew. Do you plan to let it grow out like yours? That would be cute.” he says touching Ben’s hair gently. A smile appears on his face clearly visible even with his mask on. 

“I don’t know yet.”

“Wade...Why are you back?” I ask breaking the ice. He doesn’t say anything at first. I touch his arm making him look at me. The white part of his mask where his eyes supposed to be looks at me. I get closer to him, placing both of my hands around his back, hugging him. He hugs me back; he smells like lavender soap, he must have taken a shower before he came here.

“Wade, why are you back?” I ask again, never breaking the hug. I missed his strong arms around me, missed the feeling too. He then stroked my hair; I miss that too, his touch.

“I wanted to see little Ben.” He confesses. I look at him, not letting go of him. I lift an eyebrow at his answer.

“I thought you didn’t want any kind of relationship with Ben.”

“I don’t.” 

I quickly let go of him, rage filling my body as I feel my heartbeat faster. 

“Then why did you come back to my apartment to see my son? He’s starting to recognize people Wade! If he keeps seeing you, he’s going to form a bond with you. What are you going to do when he wants you but you’re not there for him? Or when he gets older and starts to ask for you? I don’t want to tell him you abandon him Wade!” I cried out but not loud enough to wake up Ben. My vision getting blurry by the tears of sadness and frustration threatening to come out. I rub my eyes with my forearm wiping the few tears that escape. Wade doesn’t say anything, he reaches out for me but I back away. 

“I should better go.” He says, his voice full of sadness like a puppy getting yelled at for pissing at the rug. I was really angry with him to feel remorse for snapping at him.

“You should leave, that’s what you do best. Leaving the people that love you.” I furiously say. Wade leaves my bedroom and closes the door. I have no strength left in me and I let myself fall to my knees. I silently cry for what seems for hours.

It’s Ben’s birthday today, he turns 1. We’re celebrating his birthday at the Avenger’s tower. Tony and Steve let us host his party here, well more like they convinced me to have his party here. The team is here including my Aunt May, Pepper, and Johnny Storm. It was a small private party, nothing too extreme. A couple of red and blue balloons, a big blue banner that reads Happy Birthday Ben, a Spider-Man cake, grilled hamburgers and a couple of beers. I’m not planning to drink but the others are but with a responsible amount, you never know when an alien invasion might happen. Overall, it’s a nice party.

I just finished changing Ben’s dirty diaper at a spare bedroom in the tower. I put on his grey shorts and black and white classic vans shoes. He has a cute white shirt sleeve that has a big number one the back and it says birthday boy on the front, thanks to Pepper for buying it for him.

“All done!” I say pulling Ben up into my arms.

“Are you having fun at your party?”

Ben excitedly shouts yeah and throws his arms in the air of excitement. Clint showed him how to do that. I take Ben to the roof where the party is being held at. 

Once that we arrive at the roof, I let Ben down. He sees Steve and he waddles towards him. Steve picks him up and talks to him. They have a conversation of their own. I still find it so surreal that Ben is my son and he turns a year old today. I’m extremely grateful that he is with me every day, and his smile brings me joy in my life. But that smile is the same smile as Wade. Every time he smiles my heart sinks in remembering of his father.

“Peter are you okay? You look upset,” Johnny says touching my shoulder in getting my attention. I must have been lost in thought with a frown on my face. But Johnny’s concern about me turns my frown upside down. 

“I’m just thinking that he’s growing up so fast.” I lied. My real thoughts were about Wade, that I miss him and wish he stayed.

“They have to grow up some day.” Johnny comments. He has a beer on his hand and proceeds to drink. He offers to bring me a beer but I deny it.

“Peter I know you already rejected me once but I'm serious about you. We can start with one date and see where that takes us. If it doesn’t work out we can still be friends like we are right now.” He says trying to convince me to go out with him. 

A month ago, he came onto me and confessed that he has feelings for me. He came onto me very strong and by that I mean he wrote ‘Peter, you and me, think about it.’ at the night sky. I could see the flaming message outside my apartment. I think the whole residents of Queen saw it. At first I was confused on what he meant by it. Later that night, he came over and told me what the message meant. I was flattered but I rejected him, it's not that I don’t like him; it’s just that Wade still occupies my mind. Also because I’m a little afraid of abandonment.

“I don’t know Johnny; I don’t have anyone to take care of Ben.”

“Don’t worry; you can take him with us. He loves me, you know.” he eagerly insist. I think about it for a moment, looking over at Ben, who is laughing at Clint doing funny faces at him. I look at Johnny, his face screaming ‘Please say yes’. I chuckle because of nervous habit and because of his determination that I find it cute. 

“Okay, one date.” I say giving into his proposal. He excitedly kisses my cheek saying I won’t regret it. He tells me he will call me later to plan our upcoming date. Aunt May interrupts us saying it was time to cut the cake because she has to leave early to go to work. She wants to see Ben try to blow his candles out and open his presents.

Aunt May excuses herself to Johnny that she’s going to steal me. I smile at Johnny before being pulled away by my aunt. Before we leave to the kitchen I notify Tony and Steve that were about to cut the cake. Steve asks if we need help getting the cake, plates and forks but I tell him it’s okay we got it, just to keep an eye on Ben.

“Johnny kissed you on the cheek. Did you finally say yes to him?” Aunt May ask intrigued as we walk to the kitchen. She was one of the few people who understood the message Johnny did a month ago. She called me right away asking about it and I told her everything. She has been encouraging me to go out with him, to give him a chance. That I should move on and be happy again. I am happy. Ben makes me happy. I think she wants me to date someone again, she must think I’m lonely, which she’s right. I don’t want just anyone, I want Wade back. By now I need to understand he’s not coming back. Not for me or for Ben, he doesn’t want to be with us. I need to move on and forget about Wade Wilson and think about my son and myself. That’s why I decided to give Johnny a chance and because I do like him. 

“Yes, we're going out someday later this week.”

“If you want I can babysit Ben.”

“No, it’s okay. Johnny said we can bring him along. Besides I think you work that day.”

“Nonsense Peter, I can trade the day with Jen, my coworker. You should go out and have fun, the both of you.”

“Thank aunt May.” I thank her by giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. I get the cake, carrying it and she gets the paper plates, napkins and plastic forks.

Arriving to the rooftop everyone starts to sing Happy Birthday to Ben. All the Avengers and Johnny come together as I place the cake on the table. Thor has Ben holding him by his sides pretending that he’s flying. Ben has a giggling fit. He hands me my son, I hold him close by my chest and give him a quick kiss on the top of his head. He looks at the cake with curiosity and he looks at everyone singing. He smiles from ear to ear making me think of Wade. 

A week has passed since Ben’s first birthday party. A week that I accepted to go out with Johnny and today is the day of the date. Ben is with aunt May since the morning, he cried at first that he saw that I was leaving him. He doesn’t like being separated from me since I take him everywhere and baby him. Since he was born I have taken him to work and Tony doesn’t mind, he likes having Ben around the tower. Steve offers to babysit him when I’m working with Tony on something important. I’m really grateful to him taking care for Ben and caring about him. All of the avengers care about him like he’s part of the team. It does break my heart my heart every time he cries because I leave him. It makes me want to cry too, I want to hug him and never let him go. But he has to learn that I won’t always be there for him.

I put on a light jacket and check out myself one last time in my bedroom mirror. I look okay to go out on a date, not too fancy and not too casual. I walk out my bedroom to my living room. I have a few minutes to spare before Johnny comes. I drop myself onto the couch and lean back. It feels so eerie not hearing Ben laugh, cry or whine in the apartment. I look around the living room, I see Ben’s toys scattered all around the floor. I have been meaning to clean up but never had the time. Just having one child takes a lot of your time, especially if you're a single parent. I get off the couch and start to clean a little bit.

After I’m done cleaning around the living room, I remember that I haven’t gone to check the mail box. I already know what awaits me, mostly junk mail and bills. I get my keys and cell phone and take the elevator to the lobby of the apartment. There are only a few residents in the lobby, they’re either checking their mailbox or just walking in the apartment building from whatever place they come from. 

I open my small mailbox and take out the several letters inside. I was right; I receive mostly junk mail and bills. What I didn’t expect was the mysterious white envelope I get every once in a while. It doesn’t have a return address or my address, it only has Ben’s name on it in a pretty penmanship that I know who it belongs to. Wade still manages to come back to my life and Bens. Every once in a while I get these letters that contain a very large amount of money. I think he’s trying to pay some kind of child support. He must have mailed them himself because he knows if he sent the money through the post office, I would send the money back to him. I have wanted to catch him in the act but he always finds the way to not be seen by anyone. 

Holding the envelope that contains the money that Wade sends for Ben makes me think he really cares about him. However if he really cared about him he would have stayed with us but he made a choice, a lousy one. All the money he has sent me I only use it on Ben for doctor check-ups, his diapers, baby wipes, clothes and occasional toys. I save the rest for his future; you can never know what the future might hold for him. Working for Tony pays really well and I don’t have any money issues like I used to. I believe Tony pays me more because of Ben, we never discuss if but we both know the real reason.

“Hey Peter! Didn’t know you would wait for me here.” Someone calls out. I look up at the person who just called out my name. It’s Johnny he looks as handsome as ever, his blond hair neatly tamed, plain dark blue jeans, a white v neck shirt, and a leather jacket. He can actually be a model if he wasn’t the Human Torch. He’s incredibly good looking but I still find Wade more attractive than him. Wade has more muscle, a wider back, stronger legs, and more defined jaw line than Johnny. I really need to stop thinking about Wade. 

“No, I just came to get my mail. Wait for me here, I’m just going to leave this and we can go.” I respond hiding Wade’s envelope from Johnny’s sight. He nods his head and he says he will wait in the lobby.

I quickly go up to my apartment and leave the letters at the living room coffee table except for Wade’s envelope. I take out the cash and stash it with the other money I received from Wade. Over time it accumulated quite a large amount and it's all for Ben. 

Johnny and I decided to go out to catch a movie then go for a late stroll around a park. It was only 8 pm people were still out and about their lives. We both manage to get a hold of cheeseburgers from a food truck before they closed for the day. We eat our cheeseburgers at a bench and we talk about anything that comes to our minds. Our conversations mostly led to me talking about Ben. Even if Ben isn’t with me I still somehow bring him up wherever I go. I love talking about him, I think he must be annoyed by it but he doesn’t look like he is. In fact he asks me questions about him, he really likes Ben. When I told him that he wasn’t joining us, he was a little disappointed.

I continue to tell him funny stories about Ben. I tell him the time I took him to a toy store he got in a fight with another toddler, fighting over a toy. Ben was slapping the other kids head. When the kid’s mother and I tried to break them apart, Ben hold onto the kid’s hair pulling it. When the kid’s mother and I successfully separated them, I apologized to her. I was so embarrassed; Ben thought it was funny because he wouldn’t stop giggling. The mother understood and that eased my memories. I punished him for his behavior by not buying him any toy. I tried to tell him it was wrong what he did but he threw a tantrum. I let him have his tantrum letting himself get tired. Johnny and I laugh at the memory. 

I tell him that maybe next time he can join us. His eyes lit up when I say that, he must think I'm asking for a second date. I don’t oppose to that, he’s really nice to be around and he likes Ben. That’s huge, because most people are turned off when they find out that their person of interest has a kid. I’m glad Johnny isn’t freaked out by Ben. 

After we finish our cheeseburgers, we continue to joke around and walk around the park. During our walk he holds my hand, like were a real couple. At first I get really shy but I get used to his warm hand.

It’s getting late and I still had to pick up Ben from my Aunt May’s house. Tomorrow she works the day shift and I have to go to work too. I tell Johnny that we should leave, he agrees and we go to the parking lot where my car is. I just got my driving license a year ago when Ben was born. I didn’t want to struggle a lot with Ben’s stroller in riding the metro and the bus. Steve taught me how to drive in a week after that I bought myself a used car. 

I dropped off Johnny at the Baxter building before he gets off my car he kisses me on the lips. It was quick but still sweet that I wasn’t expecting but I didn’t regret it. I shyly smile at him as we exchange goodnight. He gets off my car and I drive to Aunt May’s house. 

I park in front Aunt May’s house, turn off the car engine and take out the keys. I get out the car and walk up to the front door. All the house lights are off, that’s strange. She said she would stay awake for me to take Ben home. In which I said it wasn’t necessary but she insisted she’s so stubborn and takes no for an answer. I open the front door with the spare key I have. It’s really dark inside the living room; the only light I see is coming from the kitchen. I think she’s drinking coffee or tea.

“Aunt May I’m back you won’t...AUNT MAY!” I cried in horror to find my Aunt May in the ground with fresh blood in the side temple of her head. I panic and I run up to her, I get on my knees in front of her. The painful memory of my Uncle Ben of the day he died comes to my mind, him being on the ground on his last breathe. I quickly check her pulse, it’s still strong, and a wave of fear leaves me. She’s just unconscious; I call out her name as I gently shook her. She slowly opens her eyes regaining conscious. Her eyes widen and she quickly sits up. 

“They took him Peter, Ben. They took Ben!” She frantically wails. My heart sinks and I feel my blood pressure drop in an instant. 

“Who did!” I quickly ask.

“Two men and a woman. I tried to fight them off but they-”

“What did they look like? What were they wearing?” I cut her off because time is crucial. 

“All black and they had a skull with tentacles on their shirt sleeve.”

“Aunt May would you be alright?”

“Yes, just go!”

I hate to leave my Aunt May in this kind of situation but Ben is in trouble. I dash out of the house into my car. I drive quickly like the guys in fast and the furious. I speed up over the speed limit hopefully I don’t encounter any cops or red stop lights. I quickly take out my phone and dial Tony. I know you’re not supposed to drive and talk on the phone but this is an emergency. Tony doesn’t pick up but I call him again and again. He finally picks up after the 5th time. 

“Hey Pete! I’m kind of busy here with Steve can you-”

“Hydra took Ben! They kidnap my son! Call the others. It was two men and a woman! Please hurry!” 

I hang up and toss my phone over to the passenger's seat. I finally made it to my apartment, I park like an asshole but I don’t care. I know I will get towed but I don’t care. I have to save Ben. I bolt out of my car locking it with the car key remote. I quickly climb the wall of the apartments that leads to my apartment window. It’s faster than going on the elevator and I don’t care who will see me. I break in my apartment; get into my Spider-Man suit and my web shooters. Ready to go I jump out of my apartment window swinging to another building to beginning to search for Ben. 

10 minutes has passed, swinging around the city looking for Ben. Every minute that passes, I feel more scared and worried that Ben’s might be hurt. I just want to pull off my hair in not knowing where he is, not hearing his laughter, whine, giggles, and his baby talk. 

Through the intercom built in my suit by Tony, I hear Steve call out to gather up at the rooftop of the Avenger’s tower to discuss the rescue plan. I quickly swing from web to web to get there. I land gracefully on my feet in front of Steve. Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Tony are present and in combat gear. 

“Ben has been kidnapped by Hydra, not so long ago.” Steve informs the others.

“How that happened?” Clint asks. 

“Not important right now. We have to find him.” Steve adds. 

“I will see if J.A.R.V.I.S can detect him in the area.” Iron man says getting his suit ready to fly.

“Tony will scan all over New York. Meanwhile Clint go North, Nat go south, Thor east, and Bruce and I will go west. Search in your assigned area if Tony finds Ben go to where he is.” Steve orders us with his Captain America voice. 

“I will go with Iron Man.” I announce. The others disburse but Steve holds me back. 

“Peter you have to stay and wait for us here. I think it’s best for you because right now you’re acting like a parent, not a hero. You might do something you will regret because a parent would do whatever it takes to get their child back. I don’t want you to do something rash.” He explains in a calming voice. 

“You’re insane if you think I will stay here and wait. I’m sorry but I’m going with Iron Man.” I said irritated. He thinks I will go ham on the people who dare to kidnap my son. Which is likely but I won’t kill them. 

I shot a web from a nearby building and swing away from the Avenger’s tower. I follow Iron Man’s trail while he scans the area. I really hope he’s alright and that those sons of bitches aren't hurting him. 

I look carefully at the streets of Hell’s Kitchen below me for any suspicious activity going on or any sign of Ben. I tell myself to be calm because I’m beginning to get a panic attack. I feel the world is closing into me and I’m choking on air. I inhale through my nose and exhale through my mouth. I repeat the breathing motion for a while, it was sort of helping. 

I spot Daredevil in an alley fighting two guys. I have seen and fought with him many times, he never fails to amaze me how great of a fighter he is. I tell Tony through the intercom that I will go ask Daredevil for help. I don’t wait for his reply I just go to the alley where Daredevil is. I quickly web the two men that he is fighting; I really don’t want to lose time. Ben can be in another country by now. He senses my presences as he thanks me.

“Daredevil I need your help. Ben has-”

“Horn head those guys were mine you shouldn’t take….oh.”

If I wasn’t worried out of my mind I would have felt the awkwardness atmosphere. Deadpool is in shock and stays still like a statue. I haven’t seen Wade in months; I don’t have time to deal with him. I have to find Ben. 

“Daredevil! Ben has been kidnapped by Hydra! I need your hyper senses to locate him please.” I desperately ask.

“What! When did it happen?” Wade asks with rage filled in his voice. 

“Like an hour ago.”

“Please DD.” I ask once again. Daredevil can really help me because of his enhanced tracking. He has met Ben before while I was swinging him around the city. I know his sense of smell is powerful because he remembers every person’s body odor by just being with him 5 minutes. Also, he can smell them from a very long distance and for a long time. 

“He’s close. He’s by the west piers.” He answers. Deadpool runs when he says where Ben is. I thank him and I’m about to leave but he stops me. He says he wants to help, I accept it. I waste no time and give him a lift on my back to the pier. While we travel to the pier I notify the Avengers that we found Ben, I give them the directions.

When we arrive to the pier, it’s completely deserted and quiet. Daredevil gets off my back. He points at a warehouse. 

“He’s in there, Deadpool too. There are only 6 Hydra agents inside and many more by the docks.” Daredevil says. We both run into the entrance of the warehouse. I hear gunshots and see Deadpool at a standoff; he’s taking cover behind huge crates. Daredevil launches himself in the battlefield missing the bullets aiming at him. He successfully manages to knock out one guy with one punch. Deadpool sprints into the action and fights along Daredevil. Iron Man arrives through a window and lands in front of Hydra agents and he raises both his hands and blasts them. More Hydra agents appear as well as the rest of the Avengers. I manage to sneak pass them through the shadows looking for Ben.

I get to the back of the warehouse that connects to the docks. There is a medium size boat at the docks. I hide behind a large crate to investigate, I see a woman carrying Ben in his Spider-Man blanket in front of the boat. A wave of relief that he’s not hurt vanishes but he still isn’t safe. Two men are standing with large guns next to the woman. 

“I always wanted to be a mom! He’s so cute when he’s sleeping. I just want to kiss him to death.” I hear the woman saying while she snuggles Ben. 

“Don’t you dare get attached to him. We need him for the plan.” One of the Hydra agents says. 

I hear Ben beginning to cry, he must have woken up. He must be scared because he doesn’t recognize her. I hear him call out for me. The woman holding Ben grimaces at his crying face. 

“I just remember why I also didn’t want to have a brat.” The woman comments.

I can’t take it anymore of Ben crying out for me. I come out of my hiding place and web the Hydra agent guns and throw them in the ocean. The Hydra agents are startled, Ben sees me and he tries to push the woman away with his little hands. 

“Give me the baby!” I yell at the woman. Rage traveling through my body and I feel my heart beat faster in anger. 

“Ha! No! This brat is coming with us.” The woman says teasing as she struggles to hold Ben because he’s kicking her.

My spider senses go off and the two men pull out handguns and pull the trigger at me. I easily avoid the bullets. I hear a gun being shot twice behind me; the bullets pass me taking out both the men. A perfect headshot. I quickly turn around and it’s Deadpool who shot them.

“You’re going to regret taking my kid.” Deadpool threatens in a low voice sending shivers down my spine. The only times I heard him use that menacing voice is when he’s incredibly pissed off and nothing good happens after that.

“Contrary Deadpool. I know he’s Spider-Man and your son. I investigated for weeks to find that this little brat is going to take me to the top of Hydra. I recently joined Hydra and the new recruits and I got tired of being the low rank of agents. We decided to take your precious son to the head of Hydra to get ranked up. Imagine how we can use the offspring of two idiots, who passed their powers to this brat. We can train him to be a loyal Hydra robot. The head of Hydra will be pleased. I and the agents who came with me only know about this and we will get all the credit. I can see myself now, head lady of Hydra.” The woman explains smirking at her plans. Ben is screaming and kicking to woman. 

“Rookie mistake, you’re not supposed to tell the heroes your plan.” Deadpool yells at her.

“Those asshats agents of yours are already dead and the alive ones are being beaten by the Avengers. Did you even investigate about us? Spider-Man and I weren’t born mutants. There’s a highly chance the kid won’t be a mutant. You’re really a dumb bitch.” Deadpool adds. The woman is speechless and her smirk disappears, she bites her bottom lip.

“Give me my son back and we will let you live...but rot in S.H.I.E.L.D's prison.” I say.

“How about this Mr. Peter Parker. I walk out safely and I won’t shoot your kid’s brains out.” 

She takes out a handgun from her back and places the muzzle by Ben’s head. She walks backwards near the edge of the pier to the ocean. Ben franticly cries and hearing him cry like that breaks my heart. The next thing I know I hear the sound of a gunshot. My eyes are focus on Ben, he wasn’t the one who got shot, and it was the woman. She got shot at the head in the middle of her forehead; she falls behind landing backward in the ocean with Ben in her arms. I yell after him and run towards him, Ben screams for me. I don’t think twice and I drive in the ocean after Ben. I reach him before he sinks in more. I swim back up in the surface holding Ben up over my head, someone takes Ben from me. Someone pulls me to the pier, I’m on my knees and I take off my mask and gasp for air. 

I see Bruce giving CPR to Ben, and then Ben coughs up water. I stand up and rush to Ben’s side, Bruce gives me my son. I hug him and my vision starts to become blurry, tears run down my cheeks and I silently cry. I don’t cry because of sadness, I cry because I’m relief that he’s okay, back in my arms where he’s supposed to be, safe with me. 

After the whole horror of Ben being kidnapped by Hydra, I’m back in my apartment. Steve tried to convince me in staying with the Avengers for a while but I decline. I wanted to go back to my own home with my son. I thank Daredevil again and he said it was nothing, he left before that. I didn’t see Deadpool after Ben was okay, Clint told me he left. Wade still manages to leave us behind after the tragic horror we faced. I really hate this. 

Its late afternoon and it’s been a day since Ben was kidnapped. Ben is in his crib sleeping and I’m watching over him. I called Aunt May and she’s okay, right now she’s resting in one of her friend’s house. She lied to her about what really happened, she told her she tripped and fell. I’m glad she is safe, but I would like for her to change houses. I fear more Hydra agents might be after her. I also fear Hydra agents might know my secret identity but the woman said she only knew and the agents that was with her and they’re either dead or in S.H.I.E.L.D’s custody. I stop thinking about that and focus on my son. I gently touch his head and run my fingers through his long brown hair. I neatly comb his hair with my fingers. I lean down and kiss his forehead. 

I get up from my bed and walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I hear someone knock on the front door I walk to the living room and open the door, I see Wade in his civilian clothes that consist of worn out jeans, hoodie and a baseball cap. I step aside and he gets inside my apartment, I close the door behind him.

“Why are you back?” I ask indifferent. 

“Just wanted to tell you that you’re in the clear. I have a mole in Hydra and he informed me that in Hydra database there isn't any sign that they know your identity or know about little Ben.” He says. My face lights up and I get extremely happy at the news. I unexpectedly hug him and thank him. 

“Wade, Thank you so much! I owe you big time!” I tell him letting go of the hug.

“Where is little Ben?” He asks. 

“He’s sleeping in his crib.” 

“That’s good...I just came to inform you that and I have to go. Got places to see, people to kill.” Wade says he turns to the front door about to leave but I grab his hand.

“Wade...please stay.” I softly plead.

“Wade I still want to be with you. I haven’t stopped loving you.” 

“What about your flame brain boyfriend? What would he say that you still love your ex?” 

Wade asks teasing me I laugh at his nickname for Johnny. He must have seen the whole confession in the sky when Johnny did it. He gets close to me and places both his hand on my waist pulling me close. I place both my hands around his neck. Johnny isn’t my boyfriend; I only went on one date with him. I like him but I love Wade more and I like where this is going. 

“What will he say when he knows you’re about to make out with your ex.”

Wade continues to tease me and I laugh and decide to tease him back. I lean in closer to his face, standing on my toes. I forgot how taller Wade is but he’s only taller by a few inches. 

“What makes you think I will kiss him?” I ask smirking. Wade broadly smiles, how I love that smile, it’s also Ben’s smile. I smile from ear to ear, he closes the gap between us and he starts to kiss me. 

“Johnny kisses better.” I lie wanting to continue to tease him. 

“Bullshit and you know it.” Wade says and he begins to kiss my neck and caress my sides. I silently moan at his kisses and touches, he knows how to push the right buttons to make me feel weak on my knees. He continues to caress my body and he moves from my neck to my lips. We manage to make it to the couch on the living room never breaking the embrace from each other. Wade is on top of me; he takes off his baseball cap and tosses it on the floor. I help him to take off his hoodie and the shirt he has on. I forgot how good he looks shirtless even with the scars on his whole body; he still has killer abs and muscles. He takes my shirt and kisses my neck following my happy trail. He extra kisses the horizontal scar from the c section I had from having Ben. I’m already hard from all the kisses I’m receiving and because of Wade. He gives a good tug on my hard cock through my pajama pants earning a moan from me. He’s about to pull down my pants but stops… Ben is crying loudly. I laugh at the ruin moment by Ben, Wade laughs as well and he gets off me. 

“Don’t worry I will get it. I need to catch up with little Ben.” Wade says putting on his shirt back on. He walks in my bedroom. 

“Wait he just woke up, he might have a dirty diaper.” I call out putting on my shirt.

“What the fuck! This isn’t the smell of baby shit! It’s the smell of a grown ass man shit! Just like mine.” I hear Wade yell from my bedroom. I laugh at his rant and walk in my bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please comment and leave Kudos! Also got a Tumblr if you guys asks questions about the story I might give out future sneak peaks, I plan to continue this fic for at least 20 plus chapters. Please be pacient until then.


	7. Ben you smell like ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury comes to take the Spideypool kids away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late delay of the chapter. I wasn't feeling right in the head but I gain some strength to continue writing.

I slowly open my eyes to adjust to the light in the room entering from the window through the drapes. I sit up and stretch my arms up in the air as I yawn loudly. Still half asleep I look around the room. I quickly realized that this isn't my bedroom. If it was my bedroom it would be messy with all my art supplies purposely disorganized all around the room. Finished artwork such as paintings, drawings and sketches would be posted all over the walls. Instead I'm in one of the spare room at the Avenger’s tower. The spare room is too organized and plain for my liking, but I will only be here for a few days. Either Tony finds a way, Ben confesses that he knows how to build another time traveling gadget or Dad and papa come to get us, which is the worst outcome.

Ben and I would be in so much trouble that we would be grounded and punished with a house chore. Ben would be grounded for taking the time travel gadget, sending us back in time and wearing dad’s suit. Now that I remember, Ben was already grounded before coming here. He got suspended at school for starting a food fight that ended in a fist fight with the school bully. Papas took away his own super suit, shorten his curfew and made him do the dishes for a month. I would purposely dirty cups and plates to irritate him. 

I’m surprised that Ben still listens to papa after turning eighteen. He hasn't given him the “I’m an adult” speech. He just turned eighteen a month ago and he doesn’t behave like an adult should. I behave more like an adult than him even if I’m two years younger. But my adult ass is going to be grounded by papa for disobeying him. 

Before Ben accidently brought us to the past I snuck out to go to an art show at a bar. I was planning to use the fake ID I have to go inside the bar and meet my favorite artist, but that didn’t happened. I was mugged at gunpoint luckily Ben saved me in time. He saw me sneak out and followed me in dad’s Deadpool suit. I didn’t notice him at first, but when I was getting mugged that’s when he came out of his hiding place. The mugger shot me but the bullet didn’t reach me because Ben used the time traveling gadget instead of blocking the bullet with his body. A gunshot to Ben is nothing he can heal rapidly like Dad. He didn’t think like he always does. 

I shake off the feeling of my ass is going to be grounded once I’m back home. For the mean time, I should have fun. I want to hang out with my younger papa and see his face. Natasha said I look like him. The papa I know is older, thirty-nine to be exact. I would like to see a younger papa, I might look like him. Besides being with the younger papa would give me a break from older papa. 

I get out the bed and walk to the bathroom that’s connected to the bedroom. I get myself ready for the day. This bedroom has everything you need like a hotel room with its own soap, shampoo, conditioner, extra towels, toothpaste, toothbrush, and hair brush. Thankfully before I went to sleep Steve let me wash my clothes. He led me to the laundry room which I already knew where it was. 

I was now fully clothed from the same clothes I arrived with; Dr. Pepper t-shirt, black jean jacket, worn out skinny jeans and my Dr. Martens boots. I brush my teeth and make the bed. I put on the Deadpool mask before I walk out of the bedroom.

I see Ben in the kitchen still in dad’s suit pouring himself a glass of water. I can tell it’s not the real Deadpool because Ben isn’t as muscular as him. 

“You didn’t sleep last night?” I ask him. I turn on the coffee machine to get my day going.

“Insomnia,” Ben replies drinking his water. I forgot about it, he has that. In our timeline he rarely sleeps, he’s either busy with messing with papa’s tech or playing video games. 

I simply reply with “oh” in understanding his answer. I approach him to reach for a mug up in the top cabinets. I’m a few inches near him and I smell a foul odor like a week old dirty laundry. I cringe at the smell and step back away from him. 

“Ben you smell.” I comment grimacing at the stench reaching my nose. Ben smells himself and he doesn’t react to his own stench. 

“I took a shower before we traveled back in time. Must be the suit, got it from the laundry basket. The one dad used after coming back from his mission.”

“Dude that’s gross! Wash the suit and take a shower!” 

Ben pulls me under his armpit making me smell him. I yell at him to stop and I struggle to get away from him. He laughs at my misfortune. Even though I have a mask I can still smell the horrible odor. My hands are free and I remember he’s very ticklish. I slide my hands to his abdomen to tickle him, that’s his ticklish spot. He lets go of me and he tries to push my hands away but I continue to tickle him. Between laughs he pleads for me to stop, I don’t. He then falls down from the uncontrollable laughter. He quickly takes the opportunity that I’m not tickling him to grab my leg and trip me. I fall on my back with a loud thud, it really hurts. We roughly wrestle on the ground crashing with the kitchen bottom cabinets. 

“Enough you two before you wreck the kitchen.” Steve orders as he walks in the kitchen. We both get off each other and stand up. I glare at his smug face that isn’t visible through the mask but I know it’s there from experience. 

“Take a shower you smell like ass!” I yell at Ben. 

“Language!” Steve points out. 

“She’s right. Ben take a shower. I’m a few inches and I can smell your body odor.”

“I need some clothes or I can be naked. I have no problem with that.” Ben cocky says.

“Eww! Nobody wants to see your blubbery ass.” 

“Hey! That weight I lost it! I have my godlike figure back.”

“Godlike figure just like fat bastard”

“At least fat bastard has bigger boobs than you miss mosquito size boobs.”

“Ben!” I yell in anger. I punch him in the shoulder over and over again with all my might. He catches my fist and twists it behind my back. It hurts but I don’t make a sound.

“Say uncle!” Ben mocks but I don’t say anything. Steve tells him to knock it off. He loses his grip on my locked arm. I take the chance to turn around and punch him straight in the balls. He recoils from the impact grabbing his balls. 

“That was a low blow!” Ben cries.

“I told you before that if you made fun of my boobs I would punch your balls!” I yell at him. Ben falls on the ground holding his balls while groaning. 

“What happened here?” Spider-Man asks walking in the kitchen. He’s in civil clothes but with the Spider-Man mask on. I have to be careful how I address him and Deadpool because I don’t want to accidently call them dad or papa. 

“They had an argument and Mia ended it.” Steve answers. He helps Ben up and takes him to what I think is to take a shower. 

“‘I thought you didn’t have any fighting skills?” he says. 

“I don’t. I just know how to defend myself from creeps and half-baked Ben. I just punched his nutsack.”

“Half baked?” 

“That kid is a genius he pointed out a mistake in Tony’s equation.” Natasha says as she walks in the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee.

“Really? Wow that’s amazing!” Spider-Man says surprised. 

Even if I’m not in my timeline and Ben and I haven’t been born yet, he still gets recognition about his huge brain. I really hate it. I pour myself a cup of coffee and prepare it with milk.

“What about you Mia are you as smart as your brother?” Spider-Man asks. 

“Yes I am.” I half lied. I lift up my mask up to my nose. I take a sip out of my hot coffee almost burning my mouth. I flinch at burning my tongue and set the hot coffee at the kitchen countertop to let it cool down. I recover from the light burn on my tongue.

“That’s cool!”

He smiles and its contagious making me smile. I offer to make a cup of coffee for him. He shyly says yes and I prepare it for him. Before he tells me how he likes his coffee I beat him to it. I hand him his coffee mug and he takes it. 

“How did you know how I like my coffee?” He questions me. 

“I used to work at a coffee place and you would often visit me. I memorized how you like your coffee.” I answer. Satisfied with my reply he takes a small sip. That’s the truth that I did to work at a cafe back in my own timeline. Papa and dad would always visit me during my shift in the evening. Dad would give me a huge amount of tips surprising my coworkers; I would split my tip with them. The only reason why I started to work at a cafe was that I wanted to make my own money. I didn’t want to waste my parent’s money and I like the feeling of earning my own money. 

“Spider-Man, Natasha and Mia, Mr. Stark requests your presences at the meeting room.” J.A.R.V.I.S announces. 

“I wonder what’s that about.” asks Peter. I shrug and leave my coffee at the counter. Natasha and Peter do the same and we head over to the meeting room.

Arriving to the meeting room I see Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Thor standing outside the meeting room. They all look either serious or confused.

“What’s going on? Where’s Ben?” I ask.

“He’s inside with director Fury.” Clint responds. I feel my blood pressure drop drastically. I know this might be bad, really bad. We will soon be discovered and they will find out who we really are. 

“You should go inside. Fury asked for both of you.” Tony says. 

I nod my head and walk into the meeting room closing the door behind me. Ben is sitting on one of the chairs of the meeting room with both his feet resting on the table leaning with both his feet resting on the table, leaning back on the chair like he’s the freaking boss of the place. He’s still in the dirty Deadpool suit. I guess Fury must have stopped him before going to take a shower. Despite that he looks as calm as ever but I’m quietly freaking out inside my head. Director Fury has his intimidating ‘don’t fuck with me’ expression. The kind Ben and I witness in our time, but it doesn’t work on us. However, now it does because our future is at stake here. I’m surprised that Ben doesn’t look at least a bit worried, he must have something up his sleeve.   
“What’s going on?” I ask shyly as I pull a chair to sit next to Ben. 

“That’s what I want to know.” Fury responds coldly. 

“I already told you that we’re from the future and we accidently-”

“I already know that! I want to know that what you're saying is the truth.” Fury demands to know. 

“That’s the truth, we can’t say anything else. We don’t want to risk our future.” I say trying to make him understand but my efforts are unnoticed because he doesn’t seem to get it. 

“Okay! You want proof! I will show you proof! Damn you have trust issues, who hurt you?” Ben yells and mocks him. Fury death glares at him from the mockery he said. 

Ben takes off his feet of the table and takes out his wallet from one of the pockets from his utility belt. 

“What are you doing?” I yell at the idiot. 

“Something stupid but what choice do we have?”

He’s right, if we don’t tell him our true identities he’s going to take us to S.H.I.E.L.D and I won’t go back there. I really don’t want to go back there; I know I will lose it. 

Ben takes out his I.D and slides it to Fury. He looks at Ben then walks towards the table and picks up the I.D. He holds it and examines it like it holds the secret to the universe. He then looks at Ben, his cold glare never fading.

“You expect me to believe this?...Benjamin Andrew Parker-Wilson...Is this some kind of sick joke?” He unconvinced says tossing the I.D on the table in front of Ben.

“Believe it or not. I’m the love child of the Amazing Spider-Man and the Merc with a Mouth Deadpool.” Ben enthusiastically says. 

“I’m Mia Genevieve Parker-Wilson. Their second love child.” I say playfully with a smirk. Fury expression doesn’t change he still looks skeptical. 

“Seriously man! We’re the real deal. My pops Spider-Man aka Peter Parker he can conceive children but he doesn’t know that yet. And Deadpool aka Wade Wilson is the man that knocked him up and produced me. Two years later Mia pops out after a drunken night fun!” Ben explains frustrated of Fury’s suspicion. 

“Damn it Ben! You could have said it in a nicer way.” I say disgusted by his words. I really hate it when he describes our origin story like that. 

“Do you expect me to believe you two?” Fury says still stubborn. 

“What about this?” Ben yells quickly sliding his mask and slams the mask on the table with a loud thud. Ben mockingly smirks at Fury flashing a perfect white tooth. I also take off my mask but not as dramatically as Ben. I run a hand over my long hair, untangling it. I give a small smile at Fury he looks like he just saw a mythical creature and he’s in disbelief. 

“I will be damned.” Fury mumbles loudly enough for us to hear. I silently laugh at his astonished face. 

“I get that a lot.” Ben says cocky. I roll my eyes at his comment. He gets annoying with his arrogant attitude.

Ben tells Fury about how we just want to go back to our own time. We don’t mean to cause any trouble and that it would be best if we just stayed at the Avengers Tower for the meanwhile. He agrees but we need to have ground rules in which we also establish our own rules. Fury’s rules are simple; we can’t cause any kind of attention to ourselves, to not endanger the future and to not cause any mayhem. Our rules are only two, to not tell our future parents our true identity or any of the Avengers. The other rule is that we won’t step a foot inside S.H.I.E.L.D. 

In clear understanding of our rules that we established, Fury leaves. Ben and I are left inside the meeting room. I hold on strong to my mask looking at it, I feel the old leather fabric on my fingertips. It makes me remember my dad, the dad from our time. I would wash his Deadpool suit when it was my time to do laundry and I would feel the leather of the suit not giving any importance but now it’s different. 

“Ben I think we should just go back home. I feel we’re getting too involved.” I say not looking away from my mask. It is true that we’re getting too involved in this timeline before us. Natasha and Fury now know our true identity, who knows who else might discover it while we’re still here. It would be tragic if this timeline Spider-Man or Deadpool find out we’re they’re kids. 

“We got involved the moment we arrived at this timeline.” Ben seriously putting on his mask back on. 

“I miss them.” I softly say but loud enough for him to hear. I fix my hair and put on the mask. 

“They’re here but not complete.”

I know what he means by that. Our parents are not together yet. Papa has told us the PG version of how they got together and fell in love, almost like a child’s story book, mild drama and lots of fluff. Dad told us the uncensored version that scarred me for 8 months; I couldn’t look at Papa the same after the truth was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but the next will be longer...I hope it all depends on my state of mind. But for sure the next chapter will still be in Mia's POV and drama will happen. Peter and Mia have a heart to heart.


	8. Teenage Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harsh word were said and Peter fixes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the extremly delay I had issues.

After our discussion with Fury, he left the tower. I think he told the avengers our agreement because they didn’t ask Ben or I about our meeting with him. Thankfully Fury didn’t tell the others about our parents because they still acted the same towards us. That was a relief to us, because it means we can trust Fury for now.

While Ben took a shower I helped Steve cook breakfast/lunch for the rest of the team. I always enjoyed cooking with him because he’s a really excellent cook. He told me he knows how to cook because his mother taught him. I really like being around Steve because he showed me the world of art, which I instantly fell in love with. In my timeline we often sketch together, paint or doodle. Thanks to him I found the thing I want to do for the rest of my life. 

When we finish making the food Steve called for everyone. Everybody served themselves a plate of mash potatoes and homemade breaded chicken. Ben is the first to serve himself. He borrow some spare clothes from Steve, and it’s a little big on him considering that Steve is built bigger than Ben. I secretly snort a silent laugh at him because he looked ridiculous. 

“Got something to say Genevieve?” 

“Who’s Genevieve?” Peter asks confused at my middle name. I raise a hand and point a finger at myself. 

“It’s me that’s my middle name.” 

“It’s cute.” He sweetly says. 

“Why do you have the Spider-Man mask on? Doesn’t everyone know your identity?” I ask curiosity putting up my mask revealing my mouth. 

“He doesn’t trust Deadpool because he thinks Deadpool would sell him out.” Ben butts in. I frown at the lack of trust Peter has for him. That means they aren’t progressing as a couple. 

“He has every right to think that. Wilson doesn’t have the best intentions when it comes to secret identities.” Tony comments drinking a glass of what I think is alcohol.

“If you guys took the time to know him better, you would have known that he can keep a secret.” Ben counter attacks sliding his mask up to his nose and stabbing his spoon into the mash potatoes. I can feel a slight tension around the room and I bet the others can too but they continue to eat their meal. 

“With that mouth I highly disagree.”

“Guys can we have a peaceful meal please and thank you.” Bruce tries to calm them both by his soothing therapeutic voice. He has that special kind of voice that can soothe anyone. They both drop the subject and continue to eat. 

“By the way, where’s Deadpool?” I question. 

“Yeah, where is he?” Ben added sounding a bit alarmed.

“ He left an hour after he and Pete came back from his place. He said he had to deal something with his wife.” Clint explains.

“What! Daaa- Deadpool has a wife?” Ben and I yell in surprise at the same time. This caught the attention of the rest of the Avengers and Peter. Dad never told us he was/is married before. What the hell! I thought papa was the only one he married in his lifetime. Who the hell is the woman that’s married to our dad.

“You two didn’t know? Thought you guys knew a lot about him?” Steve says. The Avengers are a little confused by our reaction. 

“Sir pool of death is wed to the queen of the underworld.” Thor comments frowning at the mention of the queen of whatever. 

“Who?” Ben asks intrigued.

“Queen Shiklah.” Clint answers.

“What the fuck?” Ben yells throwing his arms up in the air.

“Language!” Steve points out.

“Do you guys know when will he come back?” I politely ask. 

“Maybe a few hours, days, weeks, months who knows. It’s better that he doesn’t come back.” Tony comments. 

I’m thankful for my mask or everyone would have seen my famous ugly glare I inherited from my dad. I can feel that Ben is feeling the same way as I am. I stay quiet to not raise any more suspicion that signal our extreme likeness for Deadpool. I’m grateful that Ben does the same thing as I. He doesn't mention Deadpool anymore for the rest of the meal. We all eat in peace, joking here and there. 

Peter takes off his mask during the rest of the meal. I stare at him more than I should because he nervously smiles at me when he catches me staring. I quickly face my gaze somewhere else and continue to eat feeling a little embarrassed that I was caught. I can’t help but notice that Natasha was right I do look like him. I’m the weird doppelganger of him. It makes me happy knowing that I look like him. I eat the rest of my food smiling like I’m holding a secret. 

Hours has passed and no sign of deadpool of his whereabouts or of him coming back. During his absence; Thor left to Asgard, Clint and Natasha left for a mission, while the rest of us stayed at the avengers tower. Tony, Bruce, Peter and Ben are solving some kind of equations that looks like an alien language to me. When Papa or Ben would get all scientifical I would just avoid them and prefer to paint or draw.

“Does your brother.Bruce, Tony and Peter get like this in the future?” Steve asks as he joins me on the couch. Ha has a small notebook and a pencil case. 

“They do every time they get together but Tony and Ben bicker like little kids on who is right and wrong.” I respond. Steve brightly smiles because he knows how stubborn Tony can get. Also, Ben can get pretty stubborn too. 

“Can I have a piece of paper and can I borrow a pencil?” I ask Steve. He hands me the items and I thank him. I slide down the floor in front of the coffee table to use it as a desk while I draw. 

After a few minutes I complete my quick sketch I turn to face Steve to show him my work. I'm like a proud little kid showing off their crayon drawn picture to their parents. He praises my sketch of him in his Captain America. I thank him as he hands me back my sketch. I secretly love getting praised by my artwork because that’s the only thing I’m good at. Also, the only thing I love doing. I wish papa could understand that. My train of thought stops when I see Peter walking towards us to the couch. I’m still amazed how much I look like him but, the more I look at him the more I feel that I don’t. If that makes any sense. 

“Mia we need a fourth opinion we can’t decide who’s right.” Peter says smiling cheekily. 

“Ha! Why you asking her? She can’t solve a Heisenberg equation, she can barely solve an Algebraic expression.” Ben mocks me and laughs like there’s no tomorrow. Rage strikes me like electricity running all over my body. 

“Shut up Ben!” I threaten him. 

“She doesn’t even know the biochemical differences between prokaryotes and eukaryotes. I bet she doesn’t even know what that is.” Ben continues to joke. I can’t stand him when he makes fun of me for not being as smart as him. He continues to say things that I don’t know while he laughs like a hyena. I feel really embarrassed that I don’t look at the others because I’m scared. Instead I walk towards Ben with full rage on my right fist as I punch his nose. He almost falls on the impact but he maintance his balance. 

“Fuck man! Mia what the hell?” Ben winces as he hold his nose and he lifts up his mask up exposing his nose. Blood gushes out of his nose I have never punch him like this.

“Knock it off with the Mia is stupid. I know that I am. I hate it that a dumbass like you have to be so smart just like papa. While I have to work harder more than everyone else to be the level of you. I hate that everyone expects me to be a genius just like you and papa. I hate lying to papa about everything, because I’m so afraid to disappoint him because of my stupid brain. I hate...I hate..” I couldn’t even finish my rant because I feel a big knot in my throat, I begin to shake, I begin to see blurry due to tears and the hiccup sentation that prevented me from furthering my rant. I lower my head facing the floor and I run going straight to my room. I lock the door and walk to the bed sitting on the edge. I take of my mask and wipe the tears with my forearm. I get a pillow and hug it tightly while I continue to weep. I really want to crawl under a rock and have it squish me. I hear a weak knock on my door followed by someone clearing their throat. 

“Mia are you okay? Can I come in” Peter says with his voice full of worry. I quickly compose myself wiping the few tears that are left. 

“Yes.” I respond my voice sounding a little hoarse. I clear my throat and blow my nose by my jean jacket sleeve. I know it’s gross but I don’t have a tissue. I hear Peter jiggle the doorknob.

“Uh... Mia the door is locked.” Peter shyly says. I giggle because I forgot to unlock the door for him and because I never heard papa being timid. I get off the bed, put on my mask and open the door for him. I have never gotten the chance to be near him, inches away from his face. Our height is almost the same except that I’m a few inches shorter than him. I let him in my room and close the door. 

“Your room is the same as mine. I guess Tony has all the guest rooms the same way.” He says. 

“Yeah. It feels like I'm at a hotel.” I mention. I walk to the edge of my bed and sit indian style. I tell Peter to join me which he does, but he sits normally. 

“Are you okay?” He asks with a little worry in his voice. 

“Yeah...just a little embarrassed about my outburst.” I nervously chuckle pulling on my jacket sleeve. 

“It’s okay nobody blames you. Ben was being a-”

“Asshole.” I interrupted him sounding bitter. He lightly laughs making me laugh as well.

“It was really unnecessary the things he said and it was harsh. I just wanted to see that you’re okay.” he kindly says. 

“He always likes to egg me like that but my dad stops him.” I comment. I really miss dad he would have made Ben shut up. 

“I just hate that he insults my stupidity.” I painfully add.

“Hey you’re not stupid.” he quickly says comforting me.

“Yes I am, I had to lie to my papa for weeks because I told him I was being a tutor after school. But I was the one getting tutoring because I failed pre-algebra two times. I had to lie to him about that too. He and Ben are geniuses and everyone expects me to be like them. Papa wants me to be like him and Ben but I’m not smart. I don’t want to disappoint papa.” I confess as tears run down my face again. I look down at my lap and lift up my mask until my forehead . I wipe my eyes with my fingers while still looking down at my lap, not wanting Peter to look at my face. 

“Who cares if you're not smart as Ben or your papa because I know your papa will still love you.” He comforts me. 

“But he wants me to be like him. He always tells me to begin something tech related or scientific thingy.” I say putting on my mask right and I look at him.

“What do you want to do?”

“I like to draw, paint, anything that has me with a pencil and a paper.”

“Oh you like to do art, well just show him your work and tell him that you rather do that. If he see’s that you do something you love he will understand.” 

“I’m afraid that he will get mad or disapprove.”

“Don’t be afraid. If your dad doesn’t get that you’re your own individual, then he’s an ass.” 

Right when he finished his statement I burst out laughing. If only he knew he was my papa, I think he wouldn’t say that. He looks at me with a questionable face which makes me laugh more. I feel better talking to him, it’s like coming out clean to my papa about how I feel but he’s not my papa yet. I wish I can tell my papa from my timeline about how I really feel like how I told everything to Peter. 

“Thank you.” I say. I get close to him and hug him in a warm embrace. He’s taken my surprise but he hugs me back. He smells just like peaches just like how he does in my timeline. I miss papa the one from my timeline, the business Peter with slightly messy slick back hair instead of teenage Peter with messy untamed hair. I feel that this Peter is more carefree since he’s a teenager still. I think I will have fun with him for the meanwhile that I’m here. I let go of him and mischievously smile behind my mask at my plan that I just thought of.  
“Hey I really wanted to go out around the city. I’m curious of how different it might look compared to the future.” I say. 

“I’m sorry but Fury said you can’t go outside.” 

“No he didn’t said that. He only said we can’t cause any kind of attention to ourselves, to not endanger the future and to not cause any mayhem. And I believe that didn’t mean we can’t go outside the tower.” I counterattack grinning while he thinks about it for a moment. 

“The others agreed to keep you two inside the tower for safety reasons.” He mentions. 

“But I’m not going alone, you’re going with me like a chaperone. Also, I still feel upset about what Ben said.” I fake being sad by sounding that I was going to cry again. This act will never work on papa, but who knows this Peter might take the bait.

“Alright but let me just get my bag. I also need to get somethings done.” He gives in getting up from my bed and leaves. I can’t believe it worked I thought that he might say no or something else. In no time he came back in my room with his backpack and a jacket. We decided to escape the tower through my bedroom window because we didn’t want the others to know. I hang on his back like a koala bear and he shoots a web to the nearest building and we are out the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please leave a comment because I don't know if it's any good.


	9. Pull a Marty McFly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Peter and Wade make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to keep a steady updating schedule but homework or breakdowns get in the way.

“If that’s all then I think we are done here. Thanks for your time and have a good evening.” I say in my best businessman tone. My colleagues gather their meeting notes, exchange a few words among themselves and leave the meeting room. I’m the last one to leave the room with my portfolio in my hand. I walk down the office halls smiling at every employee that greets me. I see my assistant Anna catching up to me with a folder in her arms. We walk side by side to the elevator waiting for it to arrive.

“You outdid yourself. You rushed the hour long meeting into half an hour.” Anna says surprised at my achievement. I cheeky smile and rub the back of my head with a free hand. 

“I want to get home as soon as possible. I had a fight with Mia and I feel awful about it. I was thinking of taking her out today after making my famous meatball sandwiches.” I say proudly emphasizing meatball sandwiches. She giggles at me dramatization and right on cue the ding of the elevator rings. Were the only ones that get on the elevator and I push the top floor button. We discuss work related things crossing over family matters during our small trip to my office. I open my office door and step inside making the lights automatically turn on. Anna follows behind me still grasping her folder in her arms. I walk towards my desk and toss the meeting notes on it.

“If we continue at this rate we can develop the serum sooner than time expected.” She proudly says.

“That’s good to hear.” I happily reply making my way to my desk’s chair taking a seat. Anna says her goodbye with a little hint of flirt tone in her voice. She stops midway from my office front door to the hallway. 

“Peter, give Mia a break she’s a teenager, let her live a little. Don’t you remember your teenage years?” Anna eagerly asks.

“Yes, I was out in a red and blue spandex terrorizing New Yorkers by capturing petty criminals.” I flatly say. A small smile appears on my face that turns into a soft chuckle. Anna giggles as well at my respond. She closes my office door leaving me alone in my office. I move my mouse making my screen wallpaper appear. I gaze at picture with awe in admiration. In the picture is of Ben and Mia are toddlers being held by Wade on each arm while they all grin at the picture being taken. I find it unbelieveable that this is my family. I don’t mean it in a bad way more like it’s too good to be true like if I blink too fast it will all be gone in a flash. I would be heartbroken if it did. 

I feel something creep up to my crotch making me feel goosebumps. I quickly get up from my chair and check out what was touching me. I loudly sigh at the culprit that was behind my cold shiver. He looks at me with a mischievous sly smile. 

“Wade why do you always do this?” I say in frustration but a smile appears on my face. The position he is on is pure ridiculous, his large physique can barely fit under my desk. He’s sitting with his knees bent together close to his chest.  
“Guess my plan is a no go.” He says disappointed. He crawls out of my desk on his hands and knees. 

“What was your plan exactly?” I ask while chuckling. He straightens himself up and gets steps closer to me. He grabs my waist bringing me even closer. I look at his blue eyes getting lost and automatically smiling at him. I admire how Wade chooses to wear his Deadpool mask less. His confidence has boosted up these past couple of years but he still wears his mask on missions.

“I wanted to surprise you at work by giving you a hand.” He whispers in my ear. I know what he means by that and if you know him as well as I do, he meant something sexual. He begins to kiss my neck sweetly. I gently push him but with little effort to escape his hold. I don’t succeed in my attempt because apart of my like this and wants this. He manages to turn my body around and he gently lays me on my desk. My body crushes some papers and some folders fall to the floor. Wade is on top of me and he continues to kiss my neck while his fingers unbutton my white dress shirt. 

“Wade, we can’t do this.” I softly say holding back a moan when he bites and sucks a sensitive place in my neck. 

“Why the hell not? This is freakin hot. Banging your bubble butt against your desk” Wade hoarsely says caressing my face. 

“Someone might come in.”

“Unlikely they always knock first. Besides this is the only time we have together to fuck like bunnies. We always get interrupted by those damn kids.” He whines. I laugh at the mention of Ben and Mia. He really doesn’t mean it in a bad way it's just that our kids hardly leave us alone when we're both at our house. They’re either misbehaving (mostly Ben) or fighting with each other. Now that Ben wants to be in the superhero business he’s eager to go out and fight crime. I understand where he’s coming from but as his dad I still get worried. Even if he has Wade’s and my powers, I get a little overprotective of him. I don’t want him living through what I lived through. 

With Mia it’s something else, I don’t understand her half the time. Since she doesn’t want anything to do with superhero business (Thank you Odin) or have an interest in my company, I have no idea what she wants. She’s always lock in her room either drawing or painting. She hardly talks to me about what she wants in her life that’s why I give her options. I tell her she should pursue some career in science, because she gets high marks on her report card. However, she doesn't react or respond to my suggestions. I wish she would talk to me about what she wants.

“When did you get in my office? Did you see Ben in the library?” I ask him. He looks confused because he raises an unexisting eyebrow. 

“There’s a library here?” He asks.

“How can you not know? You’ve been here since the building was given to me.” I reply slightly annoyed. I sit up having my elbows support me by my desk, Wade scoots away from me. He’s really an Idiot but he’s my idiot. 

“In my defense, every time I was in this building the only thing I saw was your cute ass in the tight pant suit.”

Usually I would give in to his bad cheesy pick up line, but instead I frustratedly groan and get off the desk. 

“Wade I told you this morning that since Ben is suspended from school he will come to the office with me to keep an eye on him, and when you get off from work at S.H.I.E.L.D, you will pick him up from the library, so we can go home altogether.” I shout all in one breathe. I’m really annoyed that he didn’t listen to me in the morning. He doesn’t say anything at first, he only looks at me like a child that’s about to cry. 

“I’m sorry baby boy, I just had something on my mind.” He softly says. 

“What is it?” I ask in full alert giving him my full attention. Whenever Wade has something on his mind that causes him to over think things, I know it must be something bad. 

“It’s about Mia. I-” Wade stops mid sentence because there’s a knock on the door followed by Mr. Parker-Wilson I have some very bad news. I fix myself up by up buttoning on my white dress shirt and unwrinkle my blazer. I give Wade an apologetic look, he just nods.

“Come in.” I say running my fingers through my messy hair to at least tame it. Wade stands proud next to me, I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then one of my security guards comes in, he looks in complete aghast. 

“I’m sorry to inform you both Mr Parker-Wilson sirs, but Ben isn’t at the library or anywhere else. He left the building. I know you put us in charge of watching him, but he somehow escaped.” The security guard kept rambling on.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault. I know how Ben is and he probably tricked you. I will find him. It’s no big deal.” I say trying to ease the man.

“That’s not all Mr. Parker-Wilson.” He urgently says. He looks deadly straight in my eyes. 

“Ben took the Through Time Prototype 2” he says almost sounding like he was in excruciating pain. I pinch the bridge of my nose and loudly exhale. He knows he shouldn’t take anything from my lab. He really takes after Wade. 

“It’s no problem baby boy. I will look for him. You can just stay here or go home. He even might be home.” Wade offers taking out his cell phone to probably call Ben. The security man continues to apologize. I tell him it’s not his fault and excuse him. Wade takes his phone off of his ear and puts it away in his jeans pocket. 

“He didn’t pick up.” he says. I loudly sigh again. 

“It’s alright we can use the GPS to find him.” I say taking out my phone out of my pant pocket. I search up his location that’s on his phone.

“It’s kind of funny how he takes after you.” Wade comments. His comment makes me look at him in shock. He toothy grins at me making me feel a twist in my stomach, it’s a sort of butterfly feeling. It amazes me how I still feel the same attraction I have towards Wade like it’s the first time. 

“No, he takes after you.” I defend myself raising my voice a little louder that originally intended. 

“No, he’s just like you. He loves science as much as you. He sneaks into labs like how you did when you were 16 because you’re both curious.” 

He has me in a box with his reasonable answer. I don’t reply and I focus on looking for Ben’s location on my phone. 

“Ha! Thought so.” Wade victory cheers doing a small dance at my defeat. I stop looking at my phone so I can gently shove Wade but in a playful way. He pulls me into his arms and gives me a small kiss on my lips. I would continue the affection but finding Ben was my priority right now. I examine my phone to look for Ben in which I succeed. He’s moving rather quickly on the GPS, he either in a car or he disobeyed his punishment and he has the web shooters. He’s probably moving fast because he’s swinging around the city. 

“Just great.” I angrily say shoving my phone in my pants pocket. 

“What? Is he with Iron ass and Cap?” Wade asks. 

“No, he has the web shooters and probably his suit. He must have found it. Damn, I really thought I hid it well this time.”

“You did. I saw it next to the lube in the morning. Speaking of lube I have it right here.” 

He takes out the lube out of his sweater pocket and with a smug smirk he shows it to me. I mouth an inaudible oh my god and shake my head. Wade is freaking’ unbelievable. 

“Always come prepared Petey.”

“Where is he? I will bring him back.” Wade adds putting away the lube in his pocket. 

“I will go with you. Ben is going to hear from me when I see him.” I say irritated feeling my hair turning gray due to stress caused by my son.

Wade and I change into our spandex suits hidden in my office. I always keep a extra pair of our suits in case of an emergency. In this case is a pursuit of a teenager who will get punished even more than he already is. In 5 minutes we leave the building, Wade is on my back and I’m swaying between buildings. In one quick movement I hand over my phone to Wade so he can lead me to Ben’s location. It’s like a mouse chase because he keeps moving from location to location, he’s getting further away from us. However, we see an opportunity that he is stationary in a area near us. We have to move quickly before Ben decides to be on the move again, and it’s starting to get dark soon. 

I spot what I think is Ben but in one of Wade’s Deadpool’s suits. He’s in a middle of a brawl with two men in black. He is punching, shoving and kicking the men. He’s acting like it's a game to him. Maybe because the men are inexperienced fighters and they don’t know how to strike a proper punch. 

“There he is.” I notify Wade. 

“Mia is there too.” Wade announces pointing at a girl. She’s wearing the Deadpool mask and hiding from the fight happening. Why is Mia here? She said she was at home studying for a science exam. I’m deeply perplexed that she lied to me. Just great my two kids are going to be grounded I fumingly thought. I take a final swing to where they are to end the fight but unexpectedly one of the men in black takes out a gun and the other makes a run for it. He aims it at Mia and fires. In that split second my heart drops. I hear Wade anguishly scream. A big flash of white light appears along with a huge gust of wind. It lasts seconds before vanishing. Wade gets off my back and launches himself towards the man, he lands on top of the guy that shot Mia. He begins to beat him senselessly, I don’t care, all I want to know is that my kids are alright. I follow shortly but land on where Mia and Ben are supposed to be at. Instead I see a destroyed small watch that is the Through Time Prototype 2 at the dirty ground. I pick it up and I can almost see the date, it's exactly 22 years back in the past. I yell out Wade’s name to stop him from beating up the guy. With the help of my super strength I grab him by the arms giving him a bear hug to stop him. The unfortunate man passes out from Wade’s beating, landing on the cold hard ground. 

“Wade! Mia and Ben are okay!” I cry out never letting him go. I can feel his anger still manifesting his body.

“They’re alive and okay.” I repeat myself to calm Wade down. 

“Where are they then!” 

“We have to go get them. They’re stuck in the past.” 

“Wait what?” Wade questions. I let go of him and place both my hands on his muscular biceps. 

“I believe they managed to go back in time through the Through Time Prototype 2 that I invented. Ben just messed with it. That’s why there was a strange light.” I explained not letting go of him.

“Are you saying they’re stuck in the past.” 

“Yes.”

“We’re going to travel back in time. Are we going to pull a Marty Mcfly? Oh this is even better!”

“I don’t think we can, just yet.” I discouraged say showing him the crushed small watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm not that creative to invent a name for the time traveling gadget.  
> Please leave comments and kudos thanks! (:


	10. Naked and Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the disappearence of Mia and Peter, Ben and Tony look for them but trouble pops up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must confess that I don't know how to write Deadpool's character and I feel like I suck and I'm sorry.

Mia storms out the living room leaving me with a very bloody and perhaps a broken nose. I wince a little at the pain while I still hold my nose. I see that everyone is dead silent just looking at me. I can practically feel them dig a hole through my skull.

“Ben, that was really unnecessary, you really hurt your sister’s feelings.” Steve states with both his arms crossed and a stern face. In the future, Steve has given me his infamous ‘I’m disappointed in you’ expression and every time I feel immense guilt. He has his own way of making me be resentful of my actions, just like theirs certain ways or looks each avenger have over me. For instance, Natasha has a special glare she fires at me when I overly annoy her. She doesn’t need to do it twice because the first one is deadly. If I don’t get the memo she physically executes one of her many ruthless fighting techniques on me. After over passing my boundaries of annoying her, I quickly learn my lesson.

“She always appears to be thick skinned. I guess she finally cracked.” I muffled due to holding my nose.

“Bruce can you please check his nose?” he asks letting his stern face disappear. Bruce nods and he tells me to follow him to which I believe is the medic room.

“That’s unnecessary.” I quickly say. I know my healing factor might kick in a few minutes to repair my nose. I will be exposed of my ability if I’m examined and I can kiss my ass goodbye. 

“What if it’s broken?” Steve adds.

“It’s not; it's just a bloody nose.” I reassure him.

“Just get it checked out.”

I don’t continue to argue with him because either way I would end up in defeat. Before I’m about to leave Steve catches my attention with the sound of him clearing his throat.

“Ben when you’re done checking your nose you have to apologize to Mia.” Steve orders. I nod and follow Bruce leaving the others behind.

The tower doesn’t look any different from the future. The only difference is some tech being a little more advance in the future. The medic room however is still the same, an ordinary hospital like theme room. I sit on the cushioned examination table and let Bruce look at my nose. I lift up my mask carefully exposing my bloody nose. He carefully cleans my blood with gauze. My nose doesn’t hurt as before, I can feel it healing itself already. This is bad. When he’s done cleaning he squints his eyes through his glasses looking at my nose.

“That’s strange.” Bruce says.

“Does your nose normally do that?” he adds referring to my nose healing itself. I pull down my mask covering my face. Startling him in the process and making him back a few steps away from me. I get off the examination table in a defensive stance.

“My nose is fine; maybe your glasses are smudged.” I quickly reply hoping he will bite into my lie. The medic room door opens and Tony walks in.

“I came to check the patient. Also, I wanted some alone time with Ben.” Tony says. Bruce took that as a sign for him to leave. He has a foot towards the door.

“Bruce, it’s fine, you can stay. I believe you found out something interesting to share.” Tony sternly says. He squints his eyes at me in an I figured you out kind of way. I feel the room get a little hotter, and excuses fill my head to escape this situation.

“I figured you out Ben; I know you’re Deadpool’s son.” He bluntly says crossing his arms.

“No hiding around the bushes right.” I nervously say.

“You and your sister defend Deadpool overly too much.”

“And I believe your nose was shifting to heal itself.” Bruce adds in.

I have no idea what to say or what excuse to save my ass.

“Deadpool and I are really close. He’s my homeboy. My main.” I confidently say with my chest held up high, but with nervousness behind my mind.

“If you have nothing to hide show us your nose.” Tony demands.

“I don’t have to. My nose is fine, it’s was just bloody.” I defend.

“Just show us your nose, kid.” Tony orders as he walks in closer to me. He takes a deep inhale and exhales in clear frustration of my stubbornness.

“Alright, don’t show us your nose but we know the truth.”

“Your so called truth can’t be justified by my nose.”

“But, by your little hints can.” Bruce adds.

“Believe whatever you want.” I bitterly spit out and walk past them to the exit the room. I drag my feet with both my hand in fists to the living room. The only person there is Steve and he’s meddling with some S.H.I.E.L.D’s files on Tony’s high tech. He’s especially looking through the Winter Soldier's profile. He’s so into his file to not notice my presence.

“If Tony finds out what you're researching he’s going to throw a jealous fit like an insecure teenage girlfriend.” I announce making himself jolts in surprise. He quickly cancels out all the files on the Winter Soldier and tries to remain a cool structure.

“You have an unhealthy stalking habit like an obsession with that guy almost like a fangirl. You should probably stop because that will cost a shit ton of-” I quickly cover my mouth in realization in what I was going to expose.

“Shit! Shit! Shit! I should not have said that! I should not have said that!” I cursed under my breathe. Steve lifts an eyebrow in confusion.

“Just forget what I said, but really don’t obsess over him.”

“Ben what did you just say?”

“To not obsess over the Winter Soldier.” I play clueless hoping he wouldn’t further the conversation.

“What do you know about the Winter Soldier?” He eagerly asks.

“That he’s hot.”

“Alright.” Steve doesn’t say anything, he’s baffled about my statement but he doesn’t try to pry into it.

“Where’s Peter?” I ask changing the subject also because I want to know where my papa is. I like knowing where my parents are because I care about them. Despite the fact that they’re not my parents yet, I still see them as my parents.

“He went to comfort Mia.” He responds.

“Ima go apologize.” I say and amble to Mia’s room because I know that she would want to spend alone time with young papa. I know about the tension they have because papa keeps stressing Mia into doing something she doesn’t like. Also, it’s her fault for not being straightforward with him. When I arrive at Mia’s door I knock softly but loud enough for her to hear.

“Mia it’s me Ben...open up.” I announce. There’s no reply and I try again. No reply. I find it strange and I press my ear against the door. I don’t hear anything at the other side of the door. My suspicion grows and I turn the doorknob. Luckily it’s unlocked. I open the door and peep inside. There’s no one inside and the window is open. I was right to be suspicious; I sometimes forget Mia is a little manipulative. My best guess is that she escaped the tower with Peter. I should be somewhat mad but it will give me a reason to go out too.

I turn my heel and rush to the living room to tell Steve my new found news. I find the science bros there with Steve. Once they saw me they immediately go silent.

“Can’t you make it more obvious?” I say. I bet they can see my smug smile through my mask. Before they respond I quickly open my mouth.

“Don’t answer that! Mia and Peter have left the building.” I say rather too quickly.

“Are you sure? They might be somewhere around the tower.” Tony responds.

“I don't think so.” I sing.

“J.A.R.V.I.S locate Peter and Mia.” he indifferently says.

“They’re not in the tower sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S immediately responds.

“Hm.” I grunt satisfied.

“Peter should know better.”

“Don’t blame him; Mia is a little bit manipulative.”

“We don’t have time to say who’s right or wrong. We have to go look for them.” Steve interrupts.

“I will give Peter a call on his cellphone.” Steve suggests and takes out his phone. He dials his number and puts his phone to his ear. We wait for the results but he ends the call.

“His phone is off.” He informs.

“I will go get them just let me get my suit and I’m out the door.” I say.

“You’re not going anywhere. You’re staying here with Bruce and Steve. I will find them.” Tony orders.

“I don’t think so. I’m going I want to bust Mia’s ass again.”

“Language.” Steve points out.

“You’re not going, you might do something stupid.” Tony attacks.

“Do you really think I will endanger my own existence?”

“Running around the city with the Deadpool suit screams for trouble.”

“Wait, how about this, let me go with you and I will tell you something important about the future that it will involve you personally.” I say pointing at Tony.

That’s all what took for Tony to let me look for Peter and Mia with him. His curiosity got the best of him. I’m in the fresh and clean Deadpool suit that I arrive in this timeline. Currently swinging from building to building following Iron man in the sky. I’m glad to just get to swing around the city feeling the falling sensation when I do flips in the air. I hear Tony ordering me to stay close to him, which I follow.

I launch myself high in the sky feeling the cool air hit me and the warm sun. I do a backflip before I shoot a web then someone throws themselves at me in full force. I take a quick look at the person and it’s a man dressed in all black, he has a sinister smile that gives me goosebumps. He has a hard hold on my torso. I try to escape and fight back but his grip is strong. We lose attitude quick and I see Iron man chasing us. Another dozen of the same man in black that has me appear and attack Iron man. The man that’s holding me takes out a needle, I continue to fight but he stabs my neck with the needle. I feel a burning sensation run through my neck spreading out through the rest of my body. I slowly begin to lose conscious and the last thing I see is Iron man fighting with the men in black.

I wake up to a hard cold floor and constant yelling between two people. My whole body feels heavy and I can’t feel it, it's like I’m paralyzed. I can’t recall how I got here or what I’m doing here. My mind is foggy and I feel a headache coming in but most likely will disappear in a few minutes.

“Hey! Am I abducted? Is it some kind of Taken movie crap where you sell me to a slave trade and my father is a kick ass agent comes to rescue me? Because if it is my father-”

“Shut up you worthless bastard!” A woman yells.

“What? I’m not a bastard.” I whisper lifting my head up to see the person who called me that. There’s a woman in front of me, standing up tall, her skin is pink color, yellow piercing eyes with weird purple marks around her eyes that fall down her cheek, jet black long hair and a very revealing outfit. In short description, she is very attractive. Then there’s Deadpool a few feet away from her and he’s looking at me.

I’m incredibly confused by this situation. Why isn’t dad saying anything or doing anything? Am I not kidnap? Why didn’t dad defend me from the woman calling me bastard? I get up the floor slowly feeling my muscles a little sore and my mind a little hazy.  
“What’s going on?” I ask.

“Unfortunately you have been included in my soon to be ex-wife’s conspiracy theory about me and not even the good one like the Bush did Harambe.” Deadpool explains.

“What? No you’re married to….” I stop mid-sentence because I instantly remember everything. I was brought here against my own will.

The woman in front of me looks incredibly pissed with her arms crossed looking at Wade. I pinpoint the situation going on. Deadpool left the Avenger’s tower to deal something with his Wife, and by the looks of it, it’s something bad. The woman stomps her way to Deadpool with each of her heels clacking hard on the hard floor. I can see Deadpool getting nervous.

“You have another Wife! And you produced this bastard with her!” The woman screams.

“Shiklah, I never cheated on you... Unlike someone else who got busy with a dog.” Deadpool counterattacks. They have heated argument and I feel so awkward just standing there. In a split second the woman called Shiklah grabs me from the arm holding on me for dear life.

“Here’s the proof he’s your offspring!” Shiklah shouts and in a quick movement she takes off my mask leaving me exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I can update sooner but life gets in the way.


	11. Aunt May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and Peter hang out.

I have been told by people who know my father, Wade Wilson aka merc with a mouth, that I inherited his mouth. His ability to never shut up. I believe they confuse me with Ben because he’s the one that doesn’t stop talking. Papa has mentioned to me that I sometimes talk more than I intend to when I’m excited or really happy. I haven’t seen it before but now I have noticed it.

“Have you seen those hot dogs videos of how they’re made? It’s so disgusting. At first I thought they were making ice cream, the chocolate kind, but the soft served kind. It’s all gooey, slippery, it looks like a big blob. When the video was over I never guesses it was a hot dog. I didn’t want to eat hot dogs for a week. I would have gone longer but I love them too much to give them up,” I explain to Peter while we eat hot dogs at a hot dog stand. I can tell the hot dog vender is glaring at me by my comment but he drops it. 

“I like watching those kind of videos, it makes me cringe, but I still eat the nasty processed foods.” I add taking a last bite of my hot dog. 

“Why do they make disgusting foods taste soooo good.” I exclaim. Peter laughs at my little rant, if that’s what it’s called.

“They’re also cheap.” Peter adds in. He throws away his napkin in the trash bin and I do the same. 

“All the bad things for your health are cheap except for something like when there’s sales on the grocery store that one that my papa goes to. They have the best oranges, really juicy and so orange.” I explain. We walk side by side through the evening streets of New York. I still don’t know where we are headed to but I follow Peter. I pull down my mask and feel a small hole at the bottom of my mask. 

“Damn it,” I hiss.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asks.

“My mask has another hole. It’s really old I had it since I was a little kid. Its filled with stitches from the inside made by my papa. I think I will have to wait until I get back home to get it fix because I can’t sew for shit.” I explain. 

“I can stitch it up for you.” Peter offers. I have to hold my breathe for a moment because I was taken back. It's kind of funny that he offered to stitch it up because he's the one that always does that. 

“I can let you borrow my mask so I can’t see your face when I stitch up your mask.” Peter quickly explains himself. I think he must have taken my silence as offensive. 

“That would be so cool, to have your mask. I remember when Ben and I were little kids we played with your mask and Deadpool’s and pretend that we were you two. But, of course not with all the lovey dovey shit because that will be incest.” I blab. I quickly realize what I just said to him and mentally punch myself. 

“Oh yeah Deadpool can invade your personal space and he’s somewhat affectionate with me.”

I sigh in relief, thank goodness papa is sort of naive. We continue to chat among ourselves until we reach a tall building with the sign The Daily Bugle in huge bold letters. I remember papa telling Ben and I that he used to work in The Daily Bugle as a freelance photographer. He used to take selfies of himself as Spider-Man, Ben and I made fun of him for doing that. But, we didn’t mean it we just like getting papa mad sometimes, it's funny as hell. 

“This is where I work, you can wait out here, I will just pick up my paycheck and we will be out of here,” Peter announces. I nod my head in understanding. He walks inside, leaving me behind. I look around the the place where I am. There isn’t much difference how the city looks like from the future. There’s only minor differences from new businesses and more modern buildings. 

After waiting outside for five minutes, Peter exits the building looking like hell. 

“What's wrong? Did something happened?” I ask. He nods his head and loudly exhales.

“Just that I hate my boss, he's a real dick.” He responds. We continue to walk through the streets.

“Almost all bosses are like that, when I worked at the coffee shop, my boss made me stay after hours by myself to clean all the tables and the whole floor. I would get home late at night, almost past 10, it can get really scary at night. My dad would have to pick me up, and we often went out for late night tacos. They were actually from down the corner from here. They're the best ones I have tasted. Dad would take Ben, papa and I out to eat there. But nothing compares to the real tacos at Mexico. We went there as a family vacation and we came back home fat. Ben couldn't even fit in his superhero suit and it was hilarious.” 

I laugh at the memory of Ben trying to fit his fat ass in his tight spandex suit. 

“You sure do talk a lot.” Peter mentions.

“Oh sorry. I tend to do that when I'm really happy or excited. I can stop if you want.” I nervously explain rubbing my arm. 

“No, it's fine… I rarely talk to people who talk a lot besides Deadpool.”

“I remember hearing that you were an awkward, shy and quiet nerd when you were a teenager.”

“I should feel offended but that's the truth.” 

We both laugh at the statement we made. We continue to talk and walk through the streets until we get to our next destination. I stop walking and stare at the place we are headed to. It's a small house with flowers around the place and a white fence around it. It has a huge tree at the front with some leaves turning shades of brown and orange. I can smell fresh baked apple pie coming from the small house. 

“It’s aunt May’s house,” I whisper. 

“What? Did you said something?” Peter asks. I nod my head and reply nothing. 

“I need to visit someone for a bit, you can stay here. I won't take long.” Peter explains.

“No!... I mean can I come in with you? I know your aunt May and I would like to see her please.” I exclaim feeling tears of sadness and joy almost leave my eyes. I met aunt May when I was a little girl but that was enough to be deeply fond of her. She sadly passed away from old age when I turned a teenager. I miss her dearly and I want to see her even if she doesn't know who I am. 

“I don't know… I don't want her to freak out with you wearing the mask,” he explains. 

“That's okay! we can say that… um… that I… that I'm a burn victim and wear the mask to keep my face clean and stuff. Oh please let me see her, I just really like aunt May.” I beg. He looks at me unsure what to do but I continue to beg. He give in and I give a victory yes, fist pumping in the air. 

We walk in with a spare key he has and he calls out for her as I walk behind him. Aunt May comes out of a room. She looks younger, with little amount of gray hairs, little bit of wrinkle skin and looking like she can still kick some ass. I hold in my excitement to launch myself and bear hug her. A part of me what's to tell her that I'm her great grandniece and that I love her so much. But, I have to hold it in for my sake and Bens. 

“Hello aunt May,” Peter greets her and kisses her on the cheek. 

“Hello Peter, who's your friend?” she asks looking at me. 

“Hey, I'm one of Peter’s friends, Mia. It's nice to meet you.” I introduce myself. I couldn't contain myself and went for a hug. I hug her gently and smell her. I really missed her smell of her perfume. I had to hold back a tear because if I cry I won't stop. At first she didn't hug me break but seconds later she awkwardly did. I let go of her. Peter looks very perplex of the situation and he just stays quiet.

“I'm a hugger,” I exclaim. She tenderly smiles at me and says it's alright.   
“Why the mask darling? Is it some new fashion trend going on? I swear youth this day and their fashion trends.” She asks. 

“No, I’m an unfortunate burn victim where I almost burn all my face off. I wear the mask to keep my face clean from the dirt.” I respond. She nods in understanding of my situation. 

The three of us are sitting at the small kitchen table. Peter and May have a conversation of their own about where he’s currently staying not to make her worry. He clearly lies to her to protect his Spider-Man secret and to protect her. I really don’t listen to their conversation I just admire May. I smile knowing I had another chance to be near aunt May, hear her voice again, smell her scent again, and hear her laugh again. It's like a second opportunity to be with someone who you lost and you are filled with euphoria, that you just want to hug them and not let them go. But, I have to maintain myself from doing that again and freaking her out. 

We all eat a slice of her apple pie along with a glass of milk while May and Peter talk among themselves, I just enjoy my pie. I missed her apple and her home cook meals, they’re the best. I flavor every bite of her apple pie and take seconds when she offers me. As ridiculous as it sounds, I feel like I’m in heaven eating her pie. When I’m done eating the second slice, Peter announces that we have to leave. It’s getting rather late since the sun is setting. 

“Peter, take some pie for Mr, Stark as thanks for letting you stay,” May says wrapping a spare whole pie inside a large see through tupperware. Peter tries to object but May is persistent and hands him the tupperware. Peter takes the pie and I stand up from my chair. I make my way towards aunt May and I gently hug her again. I don’t want to leave, I still want to be with May a little longer but either way I have to leave. 

“I wish I can stay longer,” I whisper. 

“You can visit me anytime, hopefully more often than Peter visits me.” She responds. 

“If only I can.” I whisper back. I let her go after the long hug and tenderly look at her one last time. We say our goodbyes to her and leave her house.

Once we are out of her house we walk to our next destination wherever that it. I couldn’t hold myself back and I let some silent tears run down my face. I had to stop walking to look down to my feet and pull my mask off to wipe my tears. Luckily my long hair is covering my face from anyone that might see it. 

“What’s wrong?” Peter asks. I wave a hand as a sign that it’s nothing. I quickly compose myself and put on my masks on again. I clear my throat and sniff in some boogers that I have.

“I had something on my eye that was bothering me,” I explain. He doesn’t say anything only looks at me.  
“Where off to next?” I question hoping that we don’t go back to the Avenger’s tower. 

“We should probably go back to the Avenger’s Tower it's late and the others might get worried.” Peter explains taking out his phone from his pocket, his eyebrows raise and mouth open in shock. 

“Crap! I have 32 messages and missed calls from Steve and Tony.” Peter exclaims biting his bottom lip in angst. He pushes a button on his phone and puts his it next to his ear. I know he calls either Steve or Tony and when the person answers the call, Peter repeatedly apologizes. A few seconds later he hangs up.

“We have to go, someone kidnapped Ben,’’ he explains.

“That idiot.” I mumble and loudly sigh in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to keep a steady schedule of updating every month but with college and my depression gets in the way. Sorry but I will try my best to upate often. Thanks for reading.


	12. Shiklah queen of the cows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool finds out Ben's identity...

“Peter Parker?” Deadpool yells in astonishment. The only thing in my mind at this moment is that how badly I screw up. 

“So that’s the harlot you laid with to conceive this bastard?” Shiklah yells glaring at Deadpool. 

“You just couldn't leave him alone after you continuously babble about him.” she adds. 

“He didn't mean anything to me, I already told you that I just wanted to know if he spills the beans about Spider-Man.” Deadpool barks back. 

“You and your man crush towards that arachnida really infuriates me!”

I take the chance that she’s distracted and take my mask from her hand. In one quick motion I put on my mask and punch her straight in the back with all my super strength. She flies across the room but she quickly maneuvers her way to land on her feet. She’s incredibly pisssed off that I can hear her growl and her piercing yellow eyes glow. However, I’m also incredibly pissed off at her for calling my papa a harlot and at myself of being so careless. 

“Don’t you ever call Peter Parker a harlot ever again,” I hiss. 

Shiklah yells and pink smoke appears around her, suddenly she turns a huge purple monster creature with four pointy horns on her head, orange glowing eyes and sharp teeth. She roars and charges towards me. 

“Oh fuck!” I yell. I quickly take out my katanas ready to fight. Deadpool leaps in front of me before Shiklah can strike he takes the hit for me. She crushes him down hard on the concrete floor. 

“Shiklah calm down you're being insane and that’s saying a lot from me.” Deadpool cries out in pain. 

“Why do you have to make things so hard, can’t you just go with the dog?” Deadpool yells at her.

“Leave Jack out of this! You will not leave me over such a silly conflict!” She roars. 

“Silly conflict? Ha ha ha… I didn’t know that betraying me, toying with my feelings and crushing my heart with your high heels was a silly conflict?” Deadpool counterattacks. 

They’re at eachother’s throats with yelling back and forth and fighting. Deadpool is trying to restrain her and avoiding her attacks. I stand still thinking what I can do to help out. I remember I have the Micro-Coiled Z-Metal webbing in which I can use to temporarily stun her. I take the chance that they're fighting to make my way behind her.

“Hey queen of the cows! Is your ass jealous of the amount of shit that just came out of your mouth?” I yell at her to get her attention. She quickly turns around glaring at me and growls. 

“I would love to punch you straight in the face but PETA will be all over my ass if I do.” I say. I hear Deadpool crack up and say it's a good one. She charges towards me at full speed. I quickly web her activating the Micro-Coiled Z-Metal. She twitches from the electricity running through her body and falls to the ground. She turns back to her previous form and doesn't get up. Deadpool carefully walks towards her with his guard up.

“Did you-” 

“She's okay now, she's just unconscious.” I cut him off the explaining her status. 

“So...you’re Peter Parker’s kid...Wait...the facial features are more different almost like a young Ryan Reynolds infused with the gorgeous Andrew Garfield.” He says pointing his index finger at me and looks like he’s mentally calculating something. I have no idea what he means by that and I just shrug.

“So… are you really Peter Parker’s son? Is he a mutant? He didn’t tell me anything about it when I paid him a visit. He was so bashful, with his face all red, it was kind of cute, but he’s no webhead,” He says. 

“I will answer your questions later, but only between us. I don’t want the others knowing. Secret identity and saving my own ass and Mia’s.” I explain. He nods in understanding

“Let’s get out of here before she wakes up.” I add.

With the use of the teleportation device Deadpool has, we teleport to the top of a building in New York. It’s already late at night judging by the night dark sky and the lack of people. 

“So now that we're alone...are you really Petey’s kid?” Deadpool asks. I quickly think of any solution to get out of this mess. Should I really tell him the truth or another one of my lies? I should probably lie because I don’t want to fuck up the future anymore than I already did. I scratch the back of my head in a nervous tick. 

“He’s not my father, but he’s a family relative of Mia and I. That’s all I have to say, and please don’t lurk into it because I know you will. I don’t want to vanish like how almost-”

“Marty McFly disappeared.” Deadpool and I say at the same time. We both laugh at our perfect sync response.

“Don’t worry kid, I won’t rat you out.” Deadpool reassure.   
I spot a familiar red and blue spandex outfit along with someone tagging along on their back. They’re swinging towards us in full speed. 

“Hey there’s Spidey. What’s up sweetie pie.” Deadpool greets Spider-Man as he lands. The person tag along is Mia and she gently gets off Spider-Mans back.

“Where have you been Ben? There’s a avengers search party going on looking for you.” Mia says walking threatening towards me with her finger pointing at me. Almost like she’s scowling at me like a mother to her child. 

“Heard you were with your wife,” Spider-Man comments. We don’t say anything we just look over at both of them engaging in a conversation. 

“Ex-wife to be exact. So look forward to some extreme courting Spider babe!” Wade states winking at Spider-Man. 

“More than usual?” Spider-Man says crossing both his arms in annoyance.

“I’m so looking forward to it.” Spider-Man sarcastically says. Mia giggles at the conversation while I just smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately I have been lagging on updating this because the kind of person I am, but I still want to continue it. I apologize for the short chapter.


	13. Spider-Man has a boyfriend and his name is Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker meets Deadpool and go on a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit it, just wanted to post it now!

“So you’re Peter Parker? Personal photographer of the one and only amazing Spider-Man,” The man before me deeply says. A mischievous smile can be seen even through his mask, the white part of his eyes not leaving my sight. He has me cornered in an alleyway with one of his hands leaning on the wall. I can easily get out of this mess, but right now I’m Peter Parker not Spider-Man. 

“My name is Wade Wilson but you can refer me by Mr. Deadpool. Wait maybe not because that will just excite me with your boyish charms and we don’t want that,” Deadpool says. I know who he exactly is, Spider-Man knows him but not Peter Parker. I have to act that I don’t know him. 

“Either way I wouldn’t call you that, I rather have you kill me.” I answer looking straight at him. I soon realize what I just said is beyond stupid. He can tear me apart or not with that comment, I don’t really know because he’s really unpredictable. 

“I don’t kill kids,” Deadpool says.

“I’m 18!” I exclaim. 

“Barely an adult. A twink if I may say.” 

“I’m not a twink!” I hiss at him feeling my face redden. He smiles broadly and he giggles. 

“You’re really adorable, but you already know that right?” He says lifting his hand to caress my cheek. I feel goosebumps in the back of my back by his sudden touch. Without thinking I slap his hand away from me. He’s suddenly surprised by my action then he grins widely. 

“Aren't you feisty?” Deadpool comments not taking his eyes off me. I get disgusted and push him away from me. I step away from him and look straight at him debating whether I should run or not. 

“I wouldn’t run away if I were you, unless you want a bullet on your leg,” He threatens touching his gun that on his leg holster. 

“W-what do you want from me?” I answer slightly scared that I can’t do anything to fight him off as Peter Parker. 

“Oh, I just want information sweetheart,” he says. 

“About what?”

“About that fabulous web crawler you take picture of, and may I say you take really good shots of his assets.” He gestures that he’s holding a camera and he’s taking a picture.

“You mean Spider-Man? What do you want from him? If you think I will rat him out you are wrong deadpool!” I angrily spit out. 

“Besides, I don’t know anything about him. So, questioning me and torturing me won’t get you anywhere.” I add equally angrily. Deadpool snorts a laugh.

“I haven’t thought about torturing you, are you a masochist?” Deadpool chuckles and his whole upper body vibrates in sync with his laughter.

“No!” I shout out. I feel my face redden in embarrassment.

“I don’t roll like that sweetheart.” Deadpool flirtatiously says leaning into me more near my personal space than before.

“Neither do I, darling.” I spat back in annoyance and frustration. He doesn’t say anything flirtatious and obnoxious back, and I take that as an opportunity to escape. I kick him right where no man wants to be kick. He yells in pain and falls down in agony holding his family jewels. I run away not looking back, but I hear Deadpool cursing after me. 

I run to my apartment with my heart in my mouth and cursing silently under my breath. I arrive at the door of my apartment and quickly open the door and step inside and slap the door behind me. 

“What the helll, what the hell, what the freakin’ hell,” I curse holding both the sides of my head and pull my hair back anxiously. 

“What am I going to do? What am I going to do?” I exclaim talking to myself. Deadpool now knows who I am and that can be dangerous especially for my aunt May. Who knows what he can do to her. I have to do something, I have to go see Deadpool, but not as Peter Parker, but as Spider-Man.

I swing through the streets of New york and it’s past midnight. I look specifically for that idiot in red and black leather costume. I can’t spot him anywhere maybe he has already gone home. I however don’t lose hope, I still have a chance in finding him. I go to the mexican food place he is always blabbing about, always trying to get me to go with him. 

I enter the mexican food place surprised to find it still opened. There isn’t that much of people in the restaurant only one group of people are there plus the few staff employees. The notice me right away staring at me in awe. 

“Spidey! Baby boy! You did came after all!” I hear someone shout across the restaurant. I see the culprit of that loud scream and it’s the idiot. He’s waving over to me and signals for me to sit in front of him in a booth he’s at. I stomp my way over to him with fist on both my hands.  
“Deadpool! What is the meaning of you terrorizing Peter Parker!” I yell slamming both my hands on the table. Deadpool is taken by surprise by sudden outburst. 

“I did not terrorize him. It’s more like I suggested him to tell me information or I will shoot his pretty toned legs. Damn, even through those skinny jeans you can see his muscular legs. Does he do-”

“Leave Peter Parker alone, or I will personally make sure you don’t come back to New York ever again.” I threaten. He looks at me straight in the eyes of my mask. I have never threaten him before, I always just told him to leave. This is all new to me, but something had to be done to keep my aunt May safe. 

“Why? Is he your boyfriend or something?” He bluntly asks no joke behind his tone.

“No!” I immediately reply.

“J-just stay away from him and his family Deadpool!” I yell and storm out the restaurant leaving a baffled Deadpool. 

The next encounter I have with Deadpool as Peter Parker is in my college during the end of my class. I step out of my biology class with my backpack on my shoulders and a coffee in my hand. Morning classes suck. I take a sip out of my coffee and spat it out in seeing Deadpool on one of the benches outside campus. He spots me and has a devilish smirk on him which is clearly seen through his mask. He stand up from the bench and walks straight to me. I think whether I should run for it or stay, but the decision is made for me because he’s already in front of me. 

“So, I heard you’re Spider-man’s little boyfriend,” Deadpool says. 

“What? No I’m not.” I quickly answer confused about his assumption.

“Sure you’re not.” He sarcastically mocks. 

“Why would you think the ridiculous theory?” I ask slightly annoyed. 

“He threatened me not to come after you...he has never threaten me. It hurts… he must really like you…” Deadpool explains sounding a little hurt in his response. Somehow his response hurt me as well. 

“It’s not like that, he just helps me out from time to time. I need money because I’m really low on cash right now. I take his picture for the newspaper for my job, he lets me do it. During those times we became really good friends, nothing more. I promise you Deadpool, Spider-man and I are not in a relationship like that.” I assure him.   
Deadpool doesn’t say anything at first he just stares at me, then moments later a smile appears on his masked face. 

“That’s great! So to be sure, there’s nothing going on between you two? No sex buddies?” Deadpool asks. I groan and roll my eyes. 

“No Deadpool, we don’t have anything going between us!” I yell to get through his thick skull.

“Alright geez, just making sure. Hey are you hungry? Im buying!” Wade eagerly asks. 

“Why?” I ask raising a eyebrow. 

“As an apology for scaring your pants off.” 

“You didn’t scare me, you just got me by surprise.”

“Sure, now come on! I know a great mexican restaurant where they serve the greatest tacos ever!” Wade exclaims and before I can protest, he has me locked in with his arms around my arm, dragging me to the mexican restaurant. 

The mexican restaurant where Deadpool dragged me to isn’t even a restaurant it's a food truck. The food must be good because there’s a long line to order when we arrive. 

“Trust me you have to try the tacos de asada they’re to die for. I would give up my right tit for it,” Wade excitly says. I laugh at his ridiculous statement. 

“I will take your word for it.” I respond. 

It was our turn to order, Wade ordered for me and paid for me. He knows the taco shop employees and they’re on friendly terms. Wade and I choose a stand table on outside the taco truck. He hands me a dozen tacos, but I only accept 3, for now. I take a bite out of the taco and my eyes widen. 

“Deadpool these are really delicious!” I comment. 

“You should know I would never fail you in knowing what’s good in the Mexican cusine.” Deadpool cockly replies. 

I’m already in my second taco when I notice Deadpool isn’t eating his tacos. He’s just observing me eat my tacos and it’s a little uncomfortable. I clean the corner of my mouth with a napkin and swallow my bite of the taco.

“You’re not going to eat?” I ask.  
“Nahh, don’t want you to return your digesting tacos in the sight of my face.” He responds.

“Why would you say that? Is there something wrong with your face?”

“Let’s just say I should be the next star on American Horror Story.”

“I have a feeling you’re exaggerating, it can’t be that bad.”

“Not that bad? Not that bad!” he fakes a laugh and composes himself right away. 

“I will make you regret saying that.” He says and in a quick shift movement he takes off his mask and looks straight at me. His face is all covered in scars with no amount of hair visible. I admit it's a sight but what captivates me is his eyes. 

“You have the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen, prettier than Gwens,” I blab. I didn’t even know what came over me to say that. I wasn’t thinking. Deadpool is baffled and it looks like he doesn’t know what to say next.

“Why aren't you physically disgusted with me like those other people?” He finally answers pointing at the people around his. I turn to see at those people and most of them have a look of utterly disgust with a hint of fear in them. 

“I really don’t think it’s a big deal, the physical appearance of a person, all that matters is how they are as a person.” I respond. 

“That’s just a nice way to say you are ugly.”

“No, I would never say that to anyone. I think everyone has a different perception of beauty in their own eyes. Mine’s way better than other people.”

“Never heard anyone say that.” Deadpool looks in disbelief and looks lost.

“You shouldn’t care about them and just eat your tacos before they get cold,” I say. To my surprise he obeys me and eats his tacos and occasionally looks at me. It’s like he’s thinking I might leave.

“Don’t worry I won’t magically disappear,” I say and take a sip of my water. He perks up and then loosens himself by resting his stiff shoulders. We eat the rest of our meal and talk about anything. Soon our conversation seemed like hours to no end and I didn’t want it to end. To my amazement it’s already night.

We leave the taco shop and walk around a park, both not wanting our day to end. Deadpool has his mask on again, which I don’t mind but I really wanted to continue seeing his blue eyes. He’s telling me about a mission he was on and how it went horrible wrong for him which he made me laugh. Not even the kind of normal laughter but the horrible laugh where you can’t contain yourself, in which a sort like a pig when between laughs I try to breathe. I was embarrassed and tried to cover myself, but he comments that it’s a cute laugh which makes me feel more embarrassed. 

Deadpool stops his tell when he spots a couple of homeless people and he approaches them and hands them his spare tacos he had with him in a paper bag. The homeless people repeatedly thank him and Deadpool waves them off. 

“That was generous of you Deadpool,” I comment amazed at his action. He shrugs and we continue to walk. 

“It’s nothing, I know how it feels to live in the streets and be hungry all the time, hard times. When I was 18, I was homeless for a year before I join the army.” Deadpool comments. 

“I didn’t know that.”

“I usually don’t tell anyone my life, if someone knows too much about me, I will mostly end their life with a bullet through their eyes.” Deadpool coldly says but then sees my expression of worry and laughs it off. 

“I’m joking, you seem like an okay guy. I won’t off your pretty little head.” he adds and ruffles my hair. I smile at his action and chuckle a little at his comment. 

“It’s really late, don’t you have some sort of curfew? Late for your bedtime? “ Deadpool teases.

“No, don’t you have to be home already? Or you’re wife will make you sleep at the couch tonight, again” I counterattack. He stiffs at the mention of his wife. 

“Not again!” He playfully yells and acts all scared. I laugh at his little exaggeration. I previously knew about his wife because he told me about her and he even told me about their lives together. All together this day has been a very interesting one, I learned a lot about Deadpool in one day then I have the past year. I guess I was wrong about Deadpool, he’s a nice guy but with questionable decisions.

“I think we need to call it a night, I have morning class tomorrow. Goodnight Deadpool,” I say.

“Wade.”

“What?”

“My name is Wade.”

“Goodnight Wade.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had his story promt stuck in my head for a while now and made it come true.  
> Let me know if its any good.  
> Thanks!
> 
> I also have a Tumblr if anyone is intrested.  
> [Valeandkitty](http://valeandkitty.tumblr.com/)


End file.
